Resin Rose
by minixx
Summary: Caroline, a seventeen-year old girl is whisked away into the world of Vampire Knight, she falls in love and gets in on the action, but by doing so, she'll change the future bit by bit, of course she isn't human herself. Please Read and Review! Minor Violence and Swearing. AidoXOC TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITING
1. Unexpected Leave

**I decided to write about this because I really like these stories and there wasn't that many of it so here I go!**

"Get out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, at my younger brother who was in my room, playing with his toy camera.

"Boo!" He said sticking his tongue out. I groaned, I love my little brother but sometimes I just wanted to use magic on him.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my half-full glass of water, and smirked. I pointed at the glass of water and concentrated hard, the transparent liquid slowly rose out of the glass and snaked its way above my hand. The whole time, Bobby was standing there, mesmerized by the moving water and laughed.

"Do that again! Do that again!" He shouted excitedly. "I won't if you don't get out of my room," I said, raising an eyebrow. "No!" He stomped his foot.

"Seems like someone needs to be taught a lesson, and I don't think you like getting wet do you?" I said grinning, and I ran towards him, with my hand drawn ready to get things messy.

He squealed and ran out of my room down the hallway; I followed close behind, making sure to keep the distance for him to have his fun. As he got downstairs, I saw my mom in the kitchen fixing dinner. She saw Bobby running in with his hands up, and me coming in with my magic drawn in one hand, and she smiled.

All of a sudden, Bobby stopped and started panting, "No more!" He said and ran to mom hugging her legs. "Okay, don't go into my room again or I'll really kill you," I said, closing my fists, and opening them again to reveal no water.

Mom smiled, "Dinner is almost ready," She said, grabbing plates and utensils and placing them on the dinner table. "No thanks, I'm going out with Alisa tonight to watch a movie," I said leaning against the counter top.

"Well be careful, there has been a report that a rapist is on the loose and likes young girls," Mom said pointedly and continued preparing dinner. "I'll be fine mom" I kissed her on the cheek; "If any guy touches me I'll bust them with my cool moves" I smiled.

"I'm going to go change then" I said and walked up the stairs to my room, which is now Bobby free. I closed the door and changed into my skinny jeans and a T-shirt with a jacket and blue scarf on top.

I went into the bathroom to check my appearance, my eyes matched nicely with my scarf, and my wavy strawberry blonde hair laid neatly behind me. I put on my final touches on makeup and was ready to go.

I grabbed my purse and remembered to turn off my computer so Bobby wouldn't be messing with it. I quickly scanned the manga website for any updates on Vampire Knight, finding there was nothing I frowned and walked out of my bedroom.

"Caroline, Alisa's here" Mom called from downstairs in the living room. "Coming" I said, I quickly strolled downstairs to my best friend who was sitting in the living room. Bobby was out of sight, probably in the office playing computer games.

"Hey" Alisa said smiling when she saw me, "Hey" I said and gave her a quick hug. "Well we are going then, bye mom" I said waving, "Bye" Mom replied, "Oh and tell Jen I said Hi" Mom said to Alisa, "Sure Mrs. Anderson" Alisa said her good bye, and we walked out the door.

"You know you don't need to be so polite with my family, we've known each other since we were little" I mentioned. "Well not like you, I have some manners," She pointed out; I giggled, "Oh shut up."

Alisa was also a Pure Witch, and we were friends since little, it was expected, since my mother and hers were friends. We did everything together, braided each other's hair, were together at prom, did each other's homework, we were inseparable.

"You're ready?" Alisa asked, snapping me from my thoughts, "Yah" I grinned. Instead of our parents driving us to the theater, we were eco-friendly and used portals, only if there was no one in sight. I quickly scanned the area, checking if anyone was here, when the coast was clear, I concentrated hard and a portal appeared.

"Ugh" I groaned, I never liked portals ever since the first time I went through one because of training, it was awful. I remember puking everywhere after the trip and felt dizzy for the whole week, it wasn't pretty.

"You go in first," I said to Alisa, Alisa rolled her eyes. "Fine, you know you have to one day get over this trauma of yours" and with that she entered the portal and disappeared. I followed afterwards and we arrived at a back alley of the theater.

The whole place smelled like melted butter and I loved it. "Mmmm" I said, and looked over my shoulder to find Alisa disgusted. I laughed, and we both walked ahead towards the light. I didn't know why but this time the portal transported us farther from our destination.

I wasn't ever good with portals anyways. We walked in silence in our own thoughts until I heard a heavy footstep behind us. I turned slowly and looked at Alisa who had the same look on her face as I did.

I mentally sent her a thought, _Keep walking, It's probably just a homeless person,_ she nodded, and we kept walking but this time faster. At these times, I always regretted not training hard enough in portaling. The footsteps got louder and then I remembered what Mom said to me just some time ago.

_There has been a report that a rapist is on the loose and likes young girls, _Her words echoed in my ear. We were still pretty far away from the main street, but I still hoped that we could make it. Suddenly a scream came from beside me, and it was Alisa.

A pale hand had reached out, grabbed Alisa's ponytail, making her trip, and fall backward. I whipped around and came face-to-face with a pale faced man, not much older than us. However, his eyes were a weird red colour.

Alisa was screaming still and was struggling, trying to get away from the man's grip. "I've got two cute ones today," He said licking his lips; His voice was raspy and caused a shiver to go down my spine. I looked around making sure no one was near, and summoned my swords.

Blue flames flickered around my hands, and two curved swords appeared, one in each hand. "Let go of her!" I shouted, eyeing the man. He smirked, "I don't know what kind of magic tricks that was, but you think you can beat me?" He cackled, he let go of Alisa, she gave out little sobs and tried to calm down. _Go get help! _I said mentally to her.

She nodded and without him noticing, slipped through her portal she created to go get help. Now I could focus without worrying. He stood there like a predator waiting for my move. "I won't hurt you, if you just leave." I said glaring at him.

He laughed again. "Do you think I would let someone who just witnessed a crime get away?" He got serious and took out his knife. "Come at me sweetheart, I dare'ya"

I was pretty mad, I can't believe I couldn't enjoy today's special Vampire Knight movie, and it had to be a creepy criminal to interrupt this event. "You do not call me sweetheart," I said clenching my hands on Inferno, closing my eyes to diminish the anger.

Instead, my anger rose, I opened my eyes and my swords erupted in blue flames, I lunged towards him, he was too surprised to move, I slashed his chest in back, landing soundlessly behind him. He yelled in agonizing pain and fell down on his knees, huffing and puffing.

I let my swords disappear and I turned around and met his eyes, "Because you didn't hurt my friend, I won't kill you," I said mercilessly. "I-I'll kill you" He stuttered in pain. I smirked, and then I saw an item slip out of his pocket, and rolled to my feet.

"Don't touch that! I found that" He yelled, and then clenched his fists because of the pain. This got me curious, I picked up the item and found out it was a rose encased in resin, enclosed in a small silver tube with decorations around it. My eyes widened, Isn't this the same thing as what Yuki had? I thought.

I squinted my eyes and looked at him, "Where did you get this?" I glared at him, he didn't answer from the pain, and I guessed he stole it. I was still admiring the rose when a glowing light shown from the tube, it got brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes with my hand.

My limbs felt numb and I collapsed onto the ground, my vision went blurry and I had the urge to sleep. My eyes slowly closed without my permission and the world around me went black.

**So how did you like it? Please review! AND TELL ME WHO SHE SHOULD BE WITH! Thanks!**


	2. My Lucid Dream

**HEY! New chapter on Resin Rose, hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Vampire Knights.**

I groaned, my limbs felt sore and numb, and I had a terrible headache. I lay on my bed, and stretched. Too tired to open my eyes, I blindly looked for my phone on my bedside drawer. However, what greeted me was air.

_Eh? _I thought. I snapped my eyes open, and gasped. I sat frozen, stunned at my own comprehension, everything looked so different, I looked down at the bed, it was a normal small white bed, but it looked more coloured…and cute?

_This isn't my bed! _ I cautiously touched the fabric, and it felt like any normal cotton bed, the appearance was just different.

_Did my eyes go haywire?_ I asked myself, I started rubbing my eyes, blinking them a few times before refocusing on my surroundings. _No...this isn't called cute, but more…Ah! ANIME! _I thought to myself. At first, I sounded crazy, but somehow my words made sense.

Everything around me looked realistic, but didn't look normal. I looked around again, white curtains were drawn open, to reveal many more beds and cabinets with medicine. I confirmed to myself that this was an infirmary, but how did I get here?

I remembered going to the movies with Alisa and then I- I gasped, fuzzy memories started to become clearer, I remembered how I slashed the man with my swords, and then blacked out because of a blinding light.

I couldn't remember how I blacked out or because of what. I kept pondering myself with questions, but none was answered. _Well then, I guess I'll have to find out myself. _I thought, and got off the bed.

I got up and stretched, to work out the sore muscles, then noticed my outfit. It wasn't my casual attire I wore before, but it was a school uniform.

My eyes widened as I looked at it more closely, black lines trailed the white uniform. A small red ribbon was neatly tied around my grey collar. A cute white skirt matched nicely with the outfit.

_Omg! Isn't this the Night Class uniform in Vampire Knight!_ I thought, I checked the details making sure that I was right, and then I started squealing like a little girl. I know, but sometimes you need to have your fan girl moments.

After a long moment of more squealing I calmed down, and got my thoughts straight. I tilted my head in thought, _if this was an infirmary why a Vampire Knight school uniform?_ I thought. My mind was blank so I ignored it. I putted a barrier around my mind, just in case if I got into trouble and lost control of my powers. I found my boots under the bed and quickly slipped them on.

I peek through the curtains to check if anyone was there, when no one was in sight, I tiptoed carefully to the exit and slipped out. I leaned against the door and sighed, _Mom will kill me when I get home. _I thought to myself.

I pushed away from the door and looked around. There were huge glass windows that were side-by-side showing the dark night sky. _So it's still dark_, I thought. "Weird" I said, the place I was walking through looked a lot like the rooms in the Moon Dorm, but it couldn't be.

As I rounded the corner, I saw a marble staircase leading down to the living room. "Huh?" I said confused again, this looked exactly like the entrance to the Moon Dorm. I must be dreaming, again. I sighed, most of my dreams these days had to do with Vampire Knight. _Might as well enjoy the moment! _I thought, smiling to myself.

As I finished the final steps to the stairs, I saw a blonde male, sitting in the center of the room sipping tea from the sofa. "Hello" He said from his seat. The person looked too familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Hello" I said meekly, _maybe he knows what happened, _I thought to myself.

I walked slowly towards him, "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked, he chuckled, "That's what we all wanted to know," he said smiling. "Take a seat" he gesture to the seat opposite of him. I quietly settled down into the seat.

He handed me a cup of tea, I gladly took it, since I hadn't had dinner yet. I took tiny sips from the cup, and finally he broke the silence "Pardon my rudeness, but I'm Takuma Ichijo" He introduced, suddenly the liquid got into my windpipe, and I started coughing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a look of concern on his face, "Yah I'm fine" I said after recovering, I stared at him "Your name is Takuma Ichijo?" I asked carefully, "Yah" He said with no hesitation. "Ah, it seems like you're entertaining the guest" Someone said from up top.

I turned around to find Kaname walking down the stairs, my eyes widened. I saw him staring, so I tried to calm down. "I'm Kaname Kuran," Kaname said extending his hand to me, hesitantly I shook it. "Caroline" I smiled.

This dream was getting better and better. As careful as I can I placed the cup back onto the table, but the handle slipped out of my hand, and splashed all over my leg. The searing hot pain made me want to scream, but I didn't, I couldn't, not in front of Kaname, one of my favourite characters in Vampire Knight.

Then I realized, _how could I feel the pain? Wasn't this a dream?_ I thought to myself. I pinched myself, hard. And it hurt like hell, does this mean…this is reality?

Kaname seemed to see my concern, but decided to not ask. "First we'll have to clean you up" Kaname said. Takuma ran off to get some paper towels, and a mop. While Kaname stayed behind. "I know you have a ton of questions, but can you wait until we get you to our Headmaster to talk about it?" He asked politely.

My mouth felt dry and I didn't answer only nodded. After Takuma came back with the contents, they cleaned it up swiftly and threw the cup away. I asked if I could help, but they said they didn't want to hurt a beautiful lady like me.

However, I knew they just didn't want me to get cuts, or else any vampire around the range would come running towards me.

After that, Kaname walked me towards the Headmaster's office, when we arrived, there were three people waiting for us. Kaien, Yuki, and Zero, they greeted me and had me seated in a nearby chair.

Then everything went quiet. Kaien smiled at me, "I know this is hard for you but did you know what happened to you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Well just some time ago, Kaname found you lying unconscious in the Moon Dorm forest. Kaname then took you to the infirmary, where you were placed until you gained consciousness." He paused for a second then continued. "We found bloodstains on your clothing, but they weren't yours, do you know where they came from?" he asked.

What surprised me was that he was concerned about what happened, but why would he concern himself with an unconscious teen, knowing in normal circumstances Kaien would have called the police-it couldn't be- unless the blood was from an Level-E vampire.

However, how did a Level-E get into my world? "I-I don't remember" I lied, I couldn't possibly say I used my powers as a witch to kill him, they would probably think of me more or less as an enemy or a threat…Kaname would probably think I'm a threat, for sure if he wanted to protect Yuki. Or use me as his pawns.

Either way, I won't let that happen, I'll try to find a way home and explain everything to mom. "Are you sure?" He asked, trying to be careful what he said, if somehow his words triggered me to breakdown.

I nodded "I'm sure", Kaien and Kaname exchanged a quick glance.

"Am I in Japan?" I blurted out accidently. Kaien looked at me confused, "Yes why?" He asked, now curious.

I smiled _Shit!_ "No, no just a little lost after fainting" I smiled again, trying not to let any other emotions break out. The whole time, Zero was staring at me, and I felt those eyes dig a hole in me. I knew they still were suspicious of me and didn't know what to do with me.

"Do you know where you live?" Kaien asked, _What do I say? _I said to myself, panicking inside, but smiling on the outside. _I lived in the human world, in United States! _"The thing is I can't remember…I remember everything up to today, I don't remember where I live" I said looking down sadly.

I willed myself to start crying, and it happened, I started crying. "Oh no, It's okay, I bet you'll get better soon and can go home" Yuki said comforting me. I recovered a little and smiled, Yuki is a sweet girl, I can't believe that what happens in the future will change her completely.

"Thanks" I said looking up at Yuki, who smiled. They asked me other questions, and I answered them as best as I can without lying. When we were done, my stomach started growling. I blushed.

Kaien laughed, "Why don't we get you some dinner" He said, I smiled, "Thanks". I decided that even if I was a die-hard fan of Vampire Knight, I needed to get home. I planned that at night I would sneak out and teleport back to my world, I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I had to try.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Too Good To Be True

**Hey! New Chapter Release,**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up to the start of the morning, I expected to open my eyes to find myself back inside my room, waking up from a bad dream.****

I peeked one eye open and found myself looking at a boring brown drawer, and the night class uniform folded neatly on top. I sighed, _I guess it wasn'ta dream.___I pulled myself out of the bed, and slipped on my uniform.****

I decided no matter what, I had to leave, and try to get back home. I thought that leaving in the morning was less dangerous at night, when at any moment the night class students could check on me, especially Kaname.****

I had nothing to bring back home, since my clothings and bag was taken away from me the first day I came. So the only thing I had was the Night Class uniform, I was really excited to brag about me getting an exclusive Night Class cosplay uniform, if I got back home.****

Pushing away my thoughts, I stood in the center of the room, closing my eyes, I imagined a portal appearing out of thin air. I waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, and saw the unkempt bed I just woke up from.****

I closed my eyes again, trying to summon a portal, but nothing happened. I tried again and again, sweat beads were streaming down my forehead. But still nothing happened.****

And that was when I started panicking, _Does this mean I can't get home? Am I going to be stuck here forever?_Many thoughts went through my head. I decided to test my other powers, checking if anything was wrong with it. ****

I stared at a window, across from where I was standing, suddenly the window flew open, and fresh air flew in. I played with the air, making it swirl around me, my hair was whipping in my face. I flicked my finger, and the wind flew back outside, and the window snapped itself shut.****

I smiled, relieved that my powers were okay, _Does that mean I only can't open a portal? But why? _I groaned, the questions were giving me headaches.****

"I guess there is nothing to do, but hang around for a while" I frowned, there was one major question that I had since I got here, I remembered hurting the Level-E vampire, but I couldn't remember anything afterwards, there was something big that I was missing.****

I tried rummaging my memories trying to find clues, but my mind was black. A knock from the door snapped me back into reality. _Ugh what is it now? _I made an even deeper frown, then fixed myself to look presentable.****

"Who is it?" I yelled, at the door. "It's me, Yuki" Her voice was slightly muffled by the door. I quickly walked to the door and opened it wide, to greet Yuki. Yuki was in her uniform and she smiled kindly at me.****

I moved to the side to let her in. "Come in" I said, she strolled in, and looked at the place, "Hm, they should've put you in a nicer room, instead of one of the extra Sun Dorm rooms." She said. I closed the door behind me and chuckled.****

"This place isn't so bad" I said, putting my hands on my hips, and started observing the place too. "So why were you looking for me?" I asked turning my attention back to Yuki. ****

"Ah!" She whipped around, obviously forgotten her reason to come here. "The headmaster wants to see you, I'm here to escort you there" She said, giggling at her mistake.****

I paused for a second, curious of why Kaien wanted to talk to me. "Okay" I said. We walked out the room, and strolled towards the headmaster's office. Yuki sighed, "What's wrong?" I asked, curiosity always got the best of me.****

"You don't know?" She asked, she said it as if everyone knew. I shook my head, Yuki sighed. "Today is Valentine's Day, and I'm a prefect, who keeps the Night Class and Day Class in order, since all the girls from the Day Class adore the Night Class, you can guess what will happen at the gates" She said, frowning then smiling again.****

"But of course, I also have some chocolates to give out myself." She said giggling. I was lost in my thoughts. _Today was Valentine's Day? But the last time I checked it was June.23, the date when the Vampire Knight special was out and Alisa and I were going to watch it together._

So different worlds have different time periods...I read in a book, that sometimes, one world is faster than another, does that mean when I return home it can be decades from the time I was transported to here?

I decided to think about the story plot of today, instead of rambling myself with more questions.

_If it's really Valentine's Day then today is the day when Yuki gives her chocolate to Kaname, and yesterday was when Aidou tried to drink Yuki's blood._

Yuki stopped in front of two massive wooden doors, and knocked. I stood beside her and waited until the door creaked open with Zero holding onto it. Kaien sat at his desk, waiting for us to come in. He greeted us with a smile.

Yuki and I walked in, Yuki joined Zero at the side and I stood in front of Kaien, this time there was no chair for me to sit in.

"Where were you?" Zero hissed at Yuki, "Sorry I dozed off" Yuki said apolegetically, Zero and I suddenly made eye contact, and he glared at me, having been raised with strong pride I didn't back down and looked straight into his eyes.

We were having a staring contest until Kaien broke it up. "Caroline, I'm sorry that you forgot where you live, and so I've decided that you can stay here as long as you want until you recover from your memory loss" Kaien smiled.

I was listening to Kaien and at the same time glaring at Zero, Zero was the first to look away, and I scoffed. _He is so rude!_ I thought before looking back at Kaien.

I smiled gently, "Thank you for the offer, and I think I'll be taking it" I said graciously and bowed.

"No problem, don't worry about it, by the way we will be transferring you into our school as a new foreign transfer student, if that's okay, since if you wander around to much, the students suspicsion will arouse" He added.

I nodded, _I have no where to go anyways, might as well stay. _"By the way, from the first time we saw you, you didn't look like you were from around here, am I right?" Kaien asked.

Zero started glaring at me again, I knew he was suspicious of me, big times. "Yah, although I don't know where I live, I remember coming here for vacation with my family, we're from the States" I lied, well partly.

"That's great, I'll have Yuki and Zero guide you around school, and help you" Kaien said excitedly. I was uncomfortable with Zero following me around, although if I do nothing for a couple of weeks his suspicion of me, would probably disappear.

I remembered in the manga, that Yuki would give her chocolates to Zero and Kaien and Kaien would be in his lovey-dovey mode, for recieving Yuki's love.

All of a sudden, Yuki handed her chocolates to Kaien, and Kaien started shouting in happiness, Yuki then gave her other chocolates to Zero, who stood there frozen staring at the chocolate.

Letting them be distracted by Yuki, I flicked my wrist, casting a spell on the room, so I could hear and see everything whenever and wherever at any given time.

She then grabbed Zero and I and dragged us out of the office. I knew what was going to come next, so I said I needed to go somewhere and left them to walk alone.

I sighed, _Now where is the exit?_ I wanted to take a short walk outside, and get some fresh air. After wandering for a while, I found the main doors and quickly walked out into the sunny afternoon.

I stretched my arms and smiled, the school was empty since all the students were at class. I walked into a nearby forest and roamed around inside, birds were chirping and little creatures were scuttering around.

I kept walking until I found a nice oak tree to sit by. I yawned, I didn't have any sleep since I stayed up all night thinking about what happened.

I looked around for anyone, of course there was no one, and so I sat down and leaned against the tree trunk, and dozed off into a tranquil nap.


	4. My Unintentional Disguise

**I promise there will be some action in the next chapter so plz wait!**

I woke up again, from the far away screams of excited fan girls. I groaned, and stood up from my resting spot, my arms and legs were aching. Sleeping against a tree was a bad idea.

I looked around and found myself deep inside the forest. "Shit, I'm lost" I cursed. I whipped around trying to find out where I came from, but was too scared to move, because I had the worst sense of direction.

I heard faint cries from school girls, I looked up at the sky, which had multiple shades of reds and oranges. _It looks like after school, around sunset, so the night class is coming out soon. _I thought.

I decided to follow the screams of the girls, I winded myself through thick branches and bushes, I kept walking, then this time I heard the screams from way behind me. "Eh I walked too far?" I said to myself.

I was too lazy to walk back, because of a huge tree that I had to use magic to get over, so I walked ahead, until I was out of the forest. I looked around and saw the Moon Dorm.

I guess that big tree in the forest was to block all trespassers, hmm smart.

I saw the Night Class walk out from their dorms, and one of them spotted me, and walked over. It was Aidou, and my eyes went wide, _It was Aidou, THE Aidou. _

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here, were going out so come with me." He grabbed my hand and towed me towards the rest of the nobles. I looked down at my Night Class uniform, but that wasn't all, since I was born I had witch blood, is that why Aidou thinks I'm one of them? Because he can't detect human blood from me?

I wanted to scream at them saying I wasn't one of _them,_ I wasn't a Vampire!, I saw Kaname among the nobles, and he recognized me, and I let go of Aidou's hand.

Then I realized something horrible, if Kaname was the one that brought me here when I was unconscious that means he knew from the beginning that I wasn't human. My eyes widened at the thought.

"Hello, Caroline, I didn't expect to see you here, I know it's rude to ask but how did you get here?"Kaname asked. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me, probably Ruka. "I got lost in the forest," I pointed at the forest behind him. "So I wandered around until I found myself here" I replied.

I could never figure out what he was thinking, and reading his mind was especially rude, so I looked around. "Well why don't you walk with us, since I don't want a lady like you to walk back outside through the forest" He said, kindly.

I nodded, and walked to the back of the pack, as usual I saw Aidou in the front, I looked back to see the Moon Dorm, and casted another spell on it, so that I could here and see anything, just in case they were talking about me, which I'll guarantee they will.

The nobles started moving, and as we got closer to the gate, the screams of the girls got louder. When we were outside of the gates, I saw many small gates, lined up side by side, with all the Night Class's students names on it.

I knew what was going on and so I stood in the back waiting for the guys to receive their chocolates I saw Zero throw Yuki's chocolate to Kaname, and he catches it. I turned around from them and found Aidou surrounded by chocolates, and his eyes gleaming.

I laughed, then Aidou walked over, "Hey beautiful, want me to walk you to class" He said with a charming smile, to woo me. With the chocolates all in his hands, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He said confused, "Oh nothing" I replied before turning around and walking away. "Wait" He called and ran towards me until we were walking at the same pace. Even though he was a manga character he was very easy to talk to. "What's your name?" He asked looking at me.

"It's Caroline" I said smiling, "Well nice to meet you Caroline" He said, and took my hand and leaned in to kiss it. I quickly took my hand away. "I'm sorry, but I don't take kisses." I rejected before walking away.

"How does it feel to be rejected" Kain said from behind, Aidou grinned, "Not bad, not bad at all" He said before walking towards their class. "I wonder where she is going?" Aidou added, Kain didn't say anything.

Time Skip

I stood inside Kaien's office, "So what did you come here for" Kaien asked smiling. "Um...I was wonderng if I can have my bag back-I don't care about the clothes, it's just that I have my money and phone in there, and I wanted to go out today to buy clothings" I said smiling, my family was very well off, and when you live forever, like my mom, you can guess how much money we would have.

For my sweet sixteenth birthday, my parents got me a black infinite credit card. I was so happy, but never had the time to use it, and it was kept in my wallet collecting dust, until now.

"Oh your bag!" He looked sad, "I don't have it, actually Kaname took it, I'll go talk to him" He started getting up, "No it's okay, I don't want to interrupt what you were doing, I'll go" I said, He looked concerned for a second, then nodded.

I exited the building and started walking towards the Moon Dorm. It was a weekend, so many students were wandering around, and some kept looking my way, because I wore a Night Class uniform.

I sighed, The starings were partly why I wanted to by new clothes. As I got closer to the Moon Dorm, I was let in by some students, I nodded as a thank you, and knocked on the door.

No one answered so I knocked again, this time someone opened it and it was Takuma, "Ah Caroline, what a surprise, please come in", I walked in and smiled, "Have you seen Kaname, I need to talk to him" I asked.

"Eh? Oh, Kaname is in his room, I'll go call him" Takuma said, before rushing off to find Kaname. I stood in the room looking around, the place was extremely quiet and gave out a eerie feel.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and whipped around to find Aidou in his Pj's yawning. He didn't notice me until I started giggling. "What are you doing here?" He said, embarrassed, "I'm here to see Kaname" I smiled.

"You look fine today" I said looking him up and down. He smirked, "I do say myself" He said, winking at me. "I'm going to barf" I said, putting a figure in my mouth and making a disgusted face.

"Hello Caroline" Kaname said as he came down the stairs. Aidou and I turned around to find, Kaname in his uniform, already dressed and presentable. "Hey, I came to get my bag back" I said bluntly.

"What about your clothes?" He asked, "No, not anymore" I frowned, I didn't want to wear an outfit that once had Level-E vampire blood on them.

Kaname surprisingly agreed and came back with my bag. I took it and said my thanks. "This may be rude but why do you need your bag?" Kaname asked.

I smiled "I'm going shopping" I replied, "Oh, well if you're going shopping take Aidou along, he will protect you, these days strange things are happening and I'll feel better with someone protecting you." He said.

"Eh? Why me, I want to sleep some more" Aidou whined. "Aidou" Kaname said, monotonely, I saw Aidou shiver, "Fine fine, let me get ready."


	5. So Close To Being Caught

I'm sorry for the boring chapters but in this chapter there is going to be action so get ready!

"Hmmm" I said, examining the dress. "Should I buy it or not?" I asked, turning around in the mirror, I had on a cute blue dress, that matched my eyes, the dress was a brilliant sky blue, and had tiny ribbons at the rim.

I turned around, waiting for Aidou's answer. "I think it's okay" Aidou yawned. I glared at him, "That's what you said for the past half an hour" I hissed.

"Fine" He said and leaned in close to my face, lifting my chin with two fingers, "You are the prettiest rose, I have ever laid my eyes on, you will always look beautiful no matter what" He said charmingly, the saleswoman blushed.

"Ew" I said bluntly. He bursted into laughter, "That's what I thought" He said, before turning around to check out the men's clothes. At the end I decided to buy the dress from the shop and we walked out.

At first I worried, if the credit card would work in a different world, but it did so I was content. "Okay next up, T-shirts and jeans." I said as we strolled through the town.

Aidou yawned again. "Let's go inside that one" He pointed to a chic looking shop. "Eh? I don't think-" I was interrupted when Aidou dragged me inside. "Don't worry I will pay" He said.

That wasn't the problem, I hated classy clothings, and was fine with anything comfortable. When we were inside we were greeted by the staffs who helped me pick out outfits.

I didn't know what was going on because every time someone showed me an outfit, Aidou would approve of it, and they would wrap it in a bag.

"You know going to return those" I pointed to the pile of bags which the staff had wrapped my new clothes in. "Don't worry, I'm friends with the boss here, with one word I could give you these for free" He yawned.

"Still.." I trailed off. At the end we were sitting on a bench near a park, both our arms were full of shopping bags. My stomach growled, "Here" Aidou said as he hand me a water bottle and a pill.

"A pill?" I said, confused, "Blood tablet, you idiot" He said. My eyes widened, He thinks I'm a vampire, but I can't eat this in front of him, I made a disgusted face inside my head.

"I-I'm not hungry" I said handing the pill back to Aidou, I drank the water instead. "You shouldn't push yourself" Aidou said putting the tablet back into my hands. I rolled my eyes, annoyed "Stop serio-"

"Blood" Someone from behind said, Aidou and I whipped around to find a Level-E vampire standing a few feet from us. The Level-E vampire was probably lured in by the smell of the blood tablet.

Great job Aidou

I thought and rolled my eyes, and sighed.

Aidou grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. I rolled my eyes again, I can't believe I have to pretend I'm helpless. Then I remembered we were still in a park, although there wasn't many people playing, I put my hand out, and imagined a huge thicket sprouting from the ground behind us blocking the view of the bystanders.

The thicket silently grew out of the ground and blocked us from behind, now the only escape was through the forest. I turned my attention back to Aidou and the Level-E vampire, who didn't notice a thing since he was looking at my hand, at the blood tablet.

Aidou noticed too, and grabbed it from my hand throwing it far away. But the Level-E vampire didn't budge instead he spoke, "I want that cutie" He pointed to me, _Ugh he called me a cutie_, suddenly he lunged forward, but not as fast as Aidou who put up a frozen ice barricade.

"Let's go" Aidou said he started running at vampire speed holding my hand, I tripped a little, and groaned, He _really _thought I was a vampire, I ran with him at vampire speed too, using my powers.

We finally got out of the forest but found ourselves at the outskirts of the town. "He's coming" Aidou confirmed with his hearing. "I guess I have to fight" Aidou sighed, "Wait, what do you mean _you_, I'm fighting too" I said, offended.

"No way, you'll get hurt" Aidou said, I was enraged by him judging me. Kaname, Kaien, Yuki, and Zero thinks I'm a useless human who lost her memories. Aidou thinks I'm a useless vampire with no powers.

Ugh, I just want to show the world that I'm a pureblood witch!

I screamed in my head. If I didn't block my mind, the whole forest would be on fire right now. I took a deep breath and summoned my blue flamed swords.

I heard the faintest rustling sound, and then the Level-E vampire jumped out from the forest, I watched as Aidou got ready with his attack, _Too slow_ I thought, as I ran straight for him, and heard Aidou yelling my name to get back.

But I ignored him, the vampire stretched out his long bony clawed fingers, "Don't." I said slashing the arm off, "Ever" I landed behind him, he screamed in pain. "Call me a" I gripped the sword backwards with the metal part pressed against my elbow, "Cutie" I shouted, jabbing my sword deep through his heart.

His scream disappeared as he became sand. I made my swords disappear, and glared at Aidou, who seem amused. "What?" I said, still mad. "I guess I should never anger you" He grinned.

I kicked him in the shin, and walked away towards the forest to find my shopping bags. "OW!" Aidou said in pain, "What did you do that for?" Aidou said grasping his shin in pain.

I ignored him, and kept walking. Then stopped, "Don't tell others what happened today, just say you killed the vampire" I said smirking, He paused for a second then nodded. "Fine, I won't ask any questions, so don't kick me again" Aidou joked.

We walked back to the bench we came from and found our shopping bags untouched, we grabbed it all and walk back, I could tell Aidou was questioning the huge thicket that appeared, but didn't say anything.

I smiled at his confused look, and wanted to laugh but didn't.

**Time Skip**

_Aido's POV_

I walked inside the Moon Dorm, and saw Kaname and Takuma drinking tea, "Good evening Aido" Takuma greeted, "Hey" I said then yawned, I started to walk up the stairs when Kaname stopped me.

"Wait, you killed a Level-E vampire today?" Kaname said, he probably smelled the faint trace of blood from the vampire. "Y-yah" I lied, "Did you let Caroline see?" Kaname asked, it was a weird question but I answered it.

"Yah," I answered. "Did she find out our secret?" Kaname asked again, now I was confused, "Isn't Caroline a vampire?" Aidou asked confused.

Takuma and Kaname froze, with their teacups in hand, "Why do you say that?" Takuma asked, "Well she doesn't smell human" Aidou said, "And she had on our uniform too" I added.

"That uniform she wore, was because her other clothes were taken away from us, and the only available uniforms were the Night Class's" Kaname said, shaking his head, "She isn't a vampire, she didn't even drink the blood packs from the medicine cabinets, we tested if she was bitten by a vampire. She seemed fine, and healthy the last time I checked" Kaname added.

"That's weird, if you saw she isn't a vampire how did she kill th-" I stopped, I almost forgot about not saying that Caroline was the one that killed the vampire.

Kaname turned around, and looked straight into my eyes, "Tell me" Kaname ordered, "Eh-uh...Caroline was the one that killed the Level-E vampire, she said to say that I killed it." I said looking down, _Sorry Caroline_ I thought.

Kaname paused for a second to think then talked again, "This is interesting, she can kill a Level-E vampire, she knows our secret, but she isn't a vampire nor a human, this also probably connects to the reason I can't read her mind" Kaname said.

My eyes widened, _Our Kaname can't use his telepathy powers against Caroline?_ "You may go then" Kaname dismissed, "Ah please refrain from telling anyone about this" Kaname added, I nodded.

I went upstairs and landed on my bed, _What are you Caroline?_

_Narrator's POV_

"Takuma, I want you to investigate the outfit Caroline wore and tell me anything weird about it, and also investigate her origins" Kaname said sipping from his tea. Takuma nodded, "Then I'll be going" Takuma said, and he left.

Caroline walked into our lives, so easily, I wonder what will become of her.

Kaname thought.

_Caroline's POV_

I stood frozen in my room taking in the information that flew in. After Aidou walked me back into my room, I took out the clothes I bought and put them in the drawers, bored I decided to check on the Moon Dorm and the Headmaster's Office, using the spell I casted.

Images flashed through my mind, most of them were boring stuff, until I came across Aidou and Kaname talking about me at the exact same moment. I didn't expect Kaname to find out that I'm not human so early, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

What caught me off guard was Kaname saying he couldn't read my mind, I chuckled at that. it was mere coincidence since putting a barricade around my mind helped keep emotions from coming out, since usually emotions trigger a witch's powers.

It seems keeping a barricade around my mind also had other useful effects against others. I sighed, now I have to be careful around the others, if they find out I'll probably be killed by Kaname or used as a pawn.

I shuddered, thinking about Shizuka who was horribly killed by Kaname, I changed into my new pajamas, and slipped into my bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for quite some time.


	6. Chess Game

**I finally decided on what should happen in this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

Today was the first day of school for me, and I felt unnerving, I had on my Day Class uniform instead of the Night Class uniform, after fixing myself in the mirror and putting on make up I was ready.

I walked out of the room, with nothing to carry, since Kaien said to not bring anything for the first day of school, I was strolling slowly, looking at the view through the windows. Then Yuki came running, she was panting heavily, "The Headmaster wants to see you in the office" Yuki said, putting on a smile even though she was tired.

"Thanks" I said, and we both walked to the headmasters room, when we were there, Yuki opened the door without knocking, and inside was Kaname and Kaien, both having small chat.

Shit

I thought, _If Kaname is here, it has to do with the incident._ I greeted Kaien and Kaname and walked to a chair waiting for me in the center of the office. I sat down and waited for what was coming.

"Yuki you can go" Kaien said, "Ok..." Yuki said, concerned about what they were going to talk to me about.

When the door was closed, Kaien and Kaname exchanged a look, Kaien then looked at me, "Caroline, I'll go straight to the point, can you tell us the truth" Kaien said.

I sighed, I won't say anything in front of Kaname, who would use me. So instead I lied, even more. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently, and I knew Kaname knew that I was lying.

"Well you see, Kaname says you don't smell like human, which is a bad thing since you maybe a human changing into a vampire." Kaien answered. I wanted to laugh out loud at this, how stupid could they be, but I knew that Kaname is smart and was probably testing me.

I decided to confuse them even more, "Eh? Vampire" I said confused, I knew that Aidou told Kaname that I knew about the vampires, Aidou had no choice, so why don't I confuse Kaname even more.

Sooner or later, Kaname would read Aidou's mind and find out that everything he said was true, but he won't be able to get into my mind since I've blocked it, the only way is to attack me and get my guard down, but he won't do it until he finds out my intention and my benefit to Yuki.

"These myths about vampire are real, and the Night Classes are vampires." He gestured to Kaname, and I made myself look shocked, "Kaname and I have made a truce that the vampires can live, and learn here, if they don't hurt the Day Class which are all humans." He added.

I nodded in understandment. "As I was saying, you might be a vampire, because you have no human blood inside you, it happens all the time, where when a vampire bites you, your whole system is infected by vampire cells, you seem to be at the end stage of vampirism." Kaien explained.

These ideas they come up with when you, yourself is unexplainable. I nodded. "That is why we will transfer you to the Night Class and keep watch if you become mad, it is just a precaution, sometimes humans that are turning into vampires turn crazy and only crave blood, we call them Level-E vampires." Kaname finally said.

I really wanted to laugh at what he said, because in translation Kaname wanted to keep me close, to see if I was a threat, this excuse he came up with was just a cover up.

I nodded, "Does that mean I'm moving to the Moon Dorm?" I asked, Kaname nodded. Kaname really wanted to keep me close, you know what they say Keep Your Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Closer.

"I don't have much to bring anyways so you don't need to help" I said , "That will be fine, I'll be waiting for you outside then" Kaname said, I walked out the door and saw Yuki standing nearby, agitated.

She ran towards me when she saw me, "Caroline, what happened in there" Yuki asked concerned, I smiled "There is nothing to worry about, I'm transferring to the Moon Dorm" I said, Yuki gasped, she was probably thinking about a house a vampires with a human inside.

"Kaien told me about them being vampires, and he says I'm probably turning into one of them, since they can't detect any human blood in me." I said, Yuki then looked relieved, then shocked.

"You are a vampire?" She asked, "Yes" I lied. I couldn't possibly drag Yuki into this mess, she already had enough coming along her way.

I saw Zero leaning against the window pane, staring at us, and I knew that he heard everything. I smirked, let him think whatever he wants I thought, and walked away. I said my good bye to Yuki, and packed my belongings, I grabbed a bag which I kept after shopping and put all new clothes inside carefully.

I then changed into my Night Class uniform and tucked my Day Class uniform in a drawer, I grabbed my things and walked out. I knew Kaname knew that I was going along his game that was put out. I smirked, one advantage I had was that I knew everything about him, and he knew nothing of me.

When I was outside I saw Kaname waiting for me at the steps, I smiled and he helped me carry my clothes. We both walked in silence until he said something. "What is your intention" He whispered, only audible to me.

I laughed, "Trust me I'm not here to hurt Yuki, if I was, she would be dead already and so will I" I staring at him. That was all we said as we reached the Moon Dorm. Kaname opened the door and lead me upstairs to my room. Which was the farthest room from the stairs.

Kaname left my clothes on the bed and exited. I grabbed my bag of clothes and started putting them into my new drawer, which was a elaborately designed white drawer, it was something compared to the bland brown drawer I had to use for some time.

I put my purse on top of the drawer and observed the room. The bed was a satin pick colour with a wooden board on top as a ceiling, simple white curtains covered the windows, and two wooden armchairs were in the room near a small round table.

The room was way nicer than the Girl's Dorm room. I jumped onto the bed, facing the ceiling. It was hectic these past few days, I still can't believe I'm not at home. I frowned, what time is it? I asked myself. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my phone in my purse.

I clicked a button, but the screen stayed black. "No more battery" I frowned, I listened for any footsteps when there was none, I continued what I was doing. I held the phone in one hand, then a blue glow came out from my hands, the electricity flowed smoothly into the phone, until I heard the usual ringtone, meaning it was full battery.

I let my hand fade back to it's ordinary color, and looked at my texts messages and calls. I had none, nothing. I tried texting Alisa, but every time I did the phone replied with a "This Phone Number Does Not Exist"

I tried calling mom, and the same thing happened. I sighed, in this world, I guess they don't exist. I checked the time, it was _8:08_ am. It was a long way until class starts for me.

I decided to go outside, since I didn't want to be confined in that suffocating room, I was walking around the Main Building when I saw Yuki and Zero, walking towards the main entrance, which I was in front of.

"Caroline!" Yuki yelled, running towards me while waving. I smiled, "Hey Yuki" I waved back, "What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, "Oh I was just walking, since school doesn't start until nighttime," I said, bored.

"Eh? That's great, we're going to run an errand want to come?" Yuki asked, staring at me with puppy eyes, I couldn't help but agree. "Sure" I said happy at the proposal, "Yay!" Yuki said and we walked out of the school and on our way to town. I could tell Zero wasn't to happy about it, but I didn't care, since he was always a jerk.

If today is the day they are running an errand isn't today the day when Yuki almost gets killed by an Level-E vampire, because Zero ran away, and Yuki was trying to find him. I sighed, and I thought there was going to be a day where there was no chaos.

_**Time Skip**_

We were in town and Zero and Yuki was eating noodles, while I was wandering around shops looking at different items, I knew that about right now Zero would be running away in rage, while Yuki ran after him, but instead Yuki ran towards me.

"Zero ran away, I have to find him" Yuki said frantically, "Okay I'll come along" I said. When I was little my Grandpa was a famous wizard, known by all, and he once told me to never mess with fate, even if the fate turns out to be negative, you're not to ever mess with fate.

I'm sorry Grandpa, but I can't promise you that anymore, I thought as I saw Yuki scrape her hand against a fence, causing her arm to bleed, I knew what was going to happen so I quickly summoned my swords, and whipped around as a Level-E vampire ran towards us, he was extremely careless since his whole torso was wide open, I sliced my swords against his chest, and he fell down in pain, cursing imaginatively.

I made my swords disappear and waited for the vampire to pounce again and have Zero defend us. When the vampire lunged again, Zero appeared defending us with his bare arms, "Here" Yuki said, tossing her Artemis Rod, which would decline Zero.

As Zero grabbed the rod the rod started crackling, not letting a vampire touch it, suddenly a sword appears and slays the vampire, turning it into sand.

Takuma and Senri appeared, "It's finished" Takuma said putting his sword away, "You didn't need me at all" Senri pouted, "Let's go back, before another vampire sees your elbow" Takuma pointed to Yuki's elbow, which was now bleeding through the uniform.

We all agreed and quickly went back, when we got back Takuma brought her to the Nurse room and put a bandage around it. "There that should be fine" Takuma said smiling. "Thanks" Yuki said, "Well I must return back, I have business to take care of" Takuma said, and he left the room. It was only Yuki and me now.

"I guess I have to go too then" I said while getting up, "Wait" Yuki interrupted, "Hm?" I asked, "Why did you do that?" Yuki asked, "Eh? What?" I said confused, "Why did you let go of your weapons?" Yuki asked again, "Clearly we were winning but you didn't kill him,"

"I thought he was hurt enough" I said walking towards the door, "That doesn't make sense, you let go of your weapons, as if you knew that Zero was going to come protect us." Yuki said, I froze in my steps.

She noticed, "Am I right? You knew what was going to happen? You knew that we weren't going to die, but be saved by Takuma and Senri?" She asked hurt. I didn't look back to answer instead I looked straight ahead at the exit, "I told you, I thought he was going to die on his own" I said before walking out of the nurse room leaving Yuki inside alone.

I can't burden Yuki with the news that I knew the "Future" of her life, it isn't suppose to happen, and if I tell her, would it somehow affect her future, like something won't happen causing another to be missing, The Butterfly Affect.

I walked back to the Moon Dorm and waited until class would start for me, I hated this place, if I had a word for it, I'd call it the Hell Hole.


	7. I Became A Fortune Teller

I was walking down the stairs of the Moon Dorm preparing to go to class, then I saw Aido on the bottom, pacing back and forth. He yawned then turned around to see me walking down the stairs. His eyes widened, in mid-yawn and he kept staring at me.

He finally said, "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes, "I live here" I answered, Aido looked at Takuma who was leisurely sipping on tea, then to me. He looked extremely confused.

Rima and Senri walked down the stairs, "Hello Caroline" Senri greeted, Rima was eating pockys. Rima walked towards me and gave me a small notebook and a pencil case. "Here, Caroline, I don't need these, you can use them" Rima said absentmindedly.

I nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, Rima", she gave me a pocky and started sharing hers with Senri again.

Aidou looked even more confused, "Was I the only one that didn't know Caroline was going to live with us?" He asked. "Well, you would have if you wouldn't always sleep" An unexpected voice said from up top. It was Ruka, she smirked at Aido and standing beside her was Kain. Of course, Kain didn't say anything and gave me a slight nod of hello.

Everyone was here, except for Kaname, I didn't bother to ask for his whereabouts, and we all walked out of the Moon Dorm. The screams of the girls echoed all around us, I saw Aido smiling. Does that guy ever get tired of those girls. I thought.

As we got closer I saw Aido flirting at any chance he got, I instead walked ahead, as I did I saw Yuki and Zero holding back the students. It won't be long until Zero starts feeding on Yuki, or it started already. I didn't keep track of the plot so I didn't know what happened yet, I sighed.

There were many girls and only a few guys there to admire Ruka from afar. I quickly walked inside and slipped into my classroom.

I sat in an empty seat, I didn't mind who I sat with since later on, they would go against each other and I didn't want to pick a side, even though I knew which one was right.

"Hey" Aido grinned as he sat next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, and turned my head to the others who sat at the other side of the room. "I just wanted to sit next to you" He pouted.

I sighed, and tried my best to ignore him during class, but how were you expected to ignore a guy that was staring at you, with his head placed on the desk. I was annoyed and glared at him. He kept looking at me avoiding my gaze.

"Staring is rude" I hissed softly, not wanting the teacher to catch us talking. He grinned "Whatever you say" He sighed and looked at the front, before turning back to me and staring again.

I looked around and saw that almost everyone was not paying attention to the teacher, of course these people were probably taught at a young age, going to Cross Academy was a alliance that Kaien wants between humans and vampires. The teachers only cared about the money, never once when the vampires were being rude did the teacher say anything.

Is this what school is going to be for me from now on, I thought. I finally gave up listening to the teacher and turned my attention to Aido who looked back at me. I leaned my elbow against the desk, with my hand cupped under my chin.

If this is what he wanted then this is what he gets, I stared back at him. He didn't look like he cared, someone like him, who was always stared at by humans would obviously not care.

I was about to give up when he said something barely audible to vampire ears, only to those around him, which was only me. "Who are you?" He asked, I stared at him, ignoring his question.

I knew this conversation was going to come, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I sighed, "I'm a witch, something that doesn't exist in this world, someone who doesn't belong here" I pointed at the ground, "We have enhanced physical attributes exactly the same as vampires, and have powers, although ours are more advanced, I know the future of your life and the people around you, because you" I pointed at him, "Are part of a manga" That was what I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

Instead I looked down at my feet, my face getting warm, I still felt his gaze on me. "No, I should rephrase that, What are you?" He said. I looked up, and I opened my mouth to prepare for another lie, instead of a sound coming out the bell rang for the end of class, so I quickly walked out with my head down.

I ducked down at my feet and looked down, while the others slowly walked out, I heard Aido call my name but I didn't turn back. I kept walking away.

Time Skip

I felt bad for ditching Yuki and Aido, but that was the only way for the future to be safe, even though I didn't know what the future was going to be for them. I sat on my bed thinking of everything, I groaned and fell back onto my bed. I shouldn't think anymore, these thoughts are giving me headaches.

I decided to go outside, to get some fresh air. I walked out with no one in sight, relieved that I didn't need to tell anyone exactly what I was doing. The night was pitch black, and a bright moon peeked out behind a clouds, the only source of light in the darkness.

I entered the forest, where I could be alone, I didn't care if I got lost, I just wanted to get away from all the things that happened. I sighed and slumped down onto the ground behind a tree. What I wanted most was to get home to fall asleep on my bed and think of this as a bad dream.

I wrapped my knees around my chest and curled my head in between. I sat there in silence, for a moment. Then a sudden rustle of a bush brought me back into reality. I leaned back onto the tree, trying to make out the sounds.

Footsteps, I thought, Someone was coming towards me, was it a Level-E vampire? I asked myself. I stood up, slowly and looked around me for the sound again, this time it came from in front of me. I clenched my fists, then opened them, two round spheres of blue electricity crackled in my hands.

The rustling became louder until someone appeared in front of me. I was prepared to defend myself, when suddenly he spoke. "Wow there, girl It's me Aido" Aido said, I squinted my eyes and looked more closely.

Aido with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes, looked back at me with a grin. I groaned and made the electricity disappear. "What are you doing here" I hissed through my teeth. "Shouldn't I be asking that?" Aido said raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "It's after curfew you know" Aido added, and smiled. He then looked at my palms, and looked up to me, "What kind of thing was that in your hands?" He asked, curious. "A human could never have those powers, and a Level-D vampire has no such thing as powers too" He said looking at me suspiciously now.

"You aren't a vampire, you aren't a human, Kaname is keeping that a secret by making a lie up to protect you" He added, I laughed, he thought that Kaname was protecting me. I scoffed "Everything is Kaname, do you not doubt him that what he is doing or going to do will go against all the vampires." I spat.

"You think he is actually helping you, you think that he wants peace among the humans, what he will do will erupt war against the vampires" I smirked, "What do you mean? Kaname is going to cause war?" Aido said confused.

I really wanted to say more but didn't. "You'll see, when the time comes...you would never believe it" I added, looking at him sadly. How much he will have to endure because of the death of his father.

He was stunned by my outburst, and by what I said about Kaname. A gentle breeze came by, and my hair swayed a little. He decided to change the topic, "How do you know that, Who are you?" Aido asked.

"I a-I am a witch" I stuttered, before I said this I read his thoughts, everything that he thought of was pure, and harmless. What harm will come if I told him this. He looked at me as if I was crazy, "There are no such thing as witches" He squinted, I huffed. "Just because you vampires exists it doesn't mean other mythical creatures can't exist, if you think that, then think again." I said

I spread my arms apart, and the ground sprung with life, vines grew out and intertwined with one and another, until they reached the height of my arms, dead flowers sprung to life, and the grass grew until the whole ground was a beautiful green shade. He was amazed by what happened.

"Rain" I said, and a loud rumble came from the sky, and little droplets of rain came down, until the rain grew to a huge shower. I laughed at how free it felt to let my power loose again. Aido stood there grinning too. I closed my eyes and felt the rain on my face.

"Thunder" I whispered, and two huge light flashed through the sky to a tree near us, the lightning zapped the tree until it was incenerated.

I finally stopped the rain and looked at a soaked Aido. "So what you have been hiding all along was that you were a witch?" I nodded, already regretting to have told him my secret.

I wandered around, "Please don't tell anyone, trying to keep this secret is hard enough" I pleaded, "I won't tell anyone, if you tell me about what you said about Kaname" I groaned in my head. I hated the ifs and the buts in life.

"What you said was true?" He asked, he looked like he wanted everything to be a lie that I came up with to enrage him. I smiled at him, what I was going to say was going to matter a lot to him.

"Yah" I answered calmly, "Th-then Kaname, he's going to unleash war on to the vampires?" He asked, as if it couldn't be true, their calm and collected Kaname could not do that, was probably what he thought. I sighed, now I had another person to block their thoughts from Kaname.

"Yah" I said again. "How?" He asked. "I can see the future" I said, I wasn't going to say anything about being in another world until I figured out how I got here in the first place, and how to get back.

"The future?" He said to himself, as if it was unbelievable. He then laughed, "That's great, then stop him" He said, seriously. I shook my head. "No, I'm am not in this mess"

He looked at me confused, "So, what if you're not in this mess, you could save lives." He was right. My eyes widened as I remembered that Aido's father would die by Kaname's hands.

It was ironic, how Aido was telling me to save people, he didn't even know that in the process if I did his father would be saved. "I'm sorry I need to think about it." I said and started walking back to the Moon Dorm.

I almost forgot to block his mind and stopped, turning around I stared at Aido. I quickly put a barricade on his mind, and walked away. Before I could Aido grabbed my hands. "I'll help you keep your secret, just promise me you won't get hurt" He begged, I looked into his deep blue eyes.

I stared at him, and he stared back. I didn't know why he was so concerned about my safety but I nodded. He paused for a second before letting go of my hand. I walked first, back to the Moon Dorm to not cause any suspicions. When I was upstairs, I quickly dried myself and got into my bed.

I heard a faint sound of footsteps, and I knew it was Aido. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, if exposing my secret destroyed the future then I didn't care anymore. It wasn't like it could cause death right?

_Back then, I was naïve, and was a fool. I thought that changing little things wouldn't affect the future that much, but what I didn't know was those little things, was what caused the huge ripple. If only I had listened to my Grandpas words. If only I hadn't gone out on that day, Then nothing that shouldn't have happened, happened._

**I really want Aido and Caroline to be together! I'm sorry to all those that wanted either Zero or Kaname (Bow) I can't possibly have Kaname fall in love with Caroline cause to me, Kaname is off limits (He has Yuki) So yah! I decided to have a Caroline and Aido relationship! XD**


	8. My Competition

**There was a lot of action in the other Chapters so I decided to have a calm one this time, Sorry for those that loves action, so stay tune and wait for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

I was perched on the window sill, looking outside, what I saw was a lonely path with trees aligning the way, I sighed. If I hadn't been caught in all the commotions lately, I might have figured out what day it was, I thought. I leaned my head on the window, gazing down at the trees, then I saw someone walking down the path that caught my attention. I zoomed in on the man, squinting my eyes to get a better view. He was sporting a cowboys hat and a cigarette, I made a face of disgust at that, I leaned in closer, putting my palms against the window, weirdly, he had an eye patch over his right eye.

I seen him before, I thought. Suddenly he stopped, probably noticing that someone was staring at him, I gasped and quickly ducked down, but I tripped on my own feet landing hard on my bottom, I covered my mouth to not scream in pain. After a few minutes, I let my hand fall down on my lap, "Toga Yagari" I whispered, in realization that Toga found out that Zero was a Level-E vampire and shot him. I fixed my position and laid crossed legged on the floor. I sighed, if it was really him, then it won't be long until we meet Shizuka Hio.

I groaned, even more fighting, but I didn't need to involve myself, I thought, but after what Aido said I guess I couldn't leave it alone anymore. I jumped up from the ground and fixed my uniform and walked out of my room. When I was out, I saw Aido on the far side of the hallway carrying a water gun. I tilted my head in confusion, he walked closer to me with a smirk on his face. Then my eyes widened in shock, "N-no, put that down, I don't want to get wet" I said moving backwards, holding my hands up as if they could somehow deflect the water, well they could, with magic.

Suddenly he pulled the trigger and the water sprayed all over my uniform, "NO!" I yelled, Not the awesome new Night Uniform, I thought in horror. When he finally stopped I was soaking through my uniform. I looked at myself, and groaned. "I guess that didn't work" Aido said, using his hand to comb through his hair. I crossed my arms around my chest.

"What didn't work?" I hissed through my teeth, and flicked my hands getting at least some water off. "They say that water is a powerful weapon against witches" He answered, then grinned. "Uh reality check dumbass, I drink water" I retorted pointing at myself. "Well you never know" He said, still grinning. "And have you ever thought, that if water was really dangerous to me, that you would have killed me" I scowled. He thought for a moment, "I thought you would use your magic tricks to defend yourself" He replied.

I groaned, and uncrossed my arms, earning a blush from him. "What?" I asked, and looked down at my uniform which was now transparent, and showed my undergarments, the lacy one at it too. I screamed, and crossed my arms around chest again. "You pervert, Go Die!" I yelled, and looked at the water gun still half full with water, the water tube cracked, and the water sprayed out at a creative angle right on his face.

He tried blocking but that didn't work instead it made his whole body wet. We were both panting, and I glared at him, running back into my room to find new clothes. "You jerk" I yelled as I slammed the door. He smiled "You're welcome" He said, before walking away in his wet uniform, without a care in the world.

I trudged to my drawer and picked out some of my new clothes, since the only Night Uniform I had was soaking wet. I quickly changed into a comfortable blue flannel shirt and white skinny jeans. Apparently the only thing Aido bought when we went shopping was heels so I slipped into my new black pumps. I wrung my hair to get the water out, then tied my hair into a mess bun. I thought about what just happened then blushed, he saw me in my undergarments, thinking about it, made me blush a deeper red.

The embarrassment turned into rage, and I started thinking about my revenge. Slowly the sun went down and the moon appeared. I grabbed my Night Uniform and walked out, cautiously checking if Aido was going to appear with his water gun, when he was nowhere to be found, I walked downstairs to the basement, where we do our laundry. I threw my uniform in the dryer machine and turned the machine on. I ran back upstairs to the living room where the vampires were already gathering.

"Eh?" Ruka said, looking at me without my uniform on. "Ah! I got it wet so I put it in the dryer machine" I said rubbing the back of my head, in the corner of my eye I caught Aido secretly moving to the back of the crowd, I caught his eye and glared at him, he smiled. "Really? That's a shame, how about I'll lend you my spare uniform for now" Ruka answered sympathetically. I shook my head, "It's okay, and besides I won't be able to fit in your size" I said, the nobles started staring at me in speculations, Ruka made a "Hm" sound. "Caroline, is about your height, and is quite skinny, with a little tailoring the uniform could fit her" Senri said.

Rima nodded in agreement, "Too bad Takuma isn't here" Kain added. "Eh?" I was confused, Takuma can sew? I thought, in the manga and anime it never mentioned it, but you can't always rely on a book. Ruka looked me up and down, "She should be fine in that outfit" Rima nodded again. I smiled, I thought that they would be more isolated, but they were quite friendly especially Ruka.

Then Kaname and Takuma appeared at the door and came in. "Sorry for being late, we had some business to take care of." Kaname apologized, and made slight eye contact with me before moving on.

We were hurdled through the door to outside, I was getting used to the screams of the people already. I somehow got to the front of the crowd, and Aido was right beside me. "You look quite fine today" He smiled, I glared at him. "My feet are killing me" I whispered back. He chuckled, "I can't believe you didn't even pick at least one comfortable footwear" I hissed.

"Hey, be happy with what you got" He defended, I smiled, "I'm paying you back sooner or later, I don't like owing someone" I added, and walked ahead. I noticed that there were more boys than usual and they kept staring at me. I groaned, I should've taken Ruka's offer of wearing her uniform, because now I was the freak in the crowd. Aido noticed my discomfort, "Smile" He said, before turning away to flirt with other girls. I blushed, was I that readable, I thought.

"You've got competition, Ruka" Takuma said, Ruka rolled her eyes, "I hate how disgusting those human boys look at me, I am actually quite happy that they are changing their target to Caroline" Ruka replied and smirked. "Me?" I asked, "Yes you, who else?" Ruka said. Was she saying that the boys were fawning over me, I never had that experience, since back in the "real world" I was homeschooled for most of my life and wasn't very sociable like Alisa.

"Listen closely" Takuma whispered to me, I followed Takuma's order, and listened to the shouts, at first I heard the girls calling Aido, but when I listened more closely I heard my name in the background. I was startled, "How do they know my name?" I asked, "Well news travel fast in the Day Class" Kain said from beside me.

I chuckled, the Night Class were nice, and for once I started thinking that class with them would not be that bad after all.

**Thanks for Reading!**


	9. The Third Wheel

**I really support Aido and Caroline's relationship so I decided to have some chapter focusing on their romance ;)**

I was snuggled in my blankets, trying to catch some sleep but my eyes were still wide awake. I checked the time, it was morning, the time when the Day Class students were preparing for class. I sighed, I guess adapting to sleeping in the morning will take some time, I thought. I got out of bed, already giving up at the possibility of sleeping. I changed into my uniform, which I got back after class yesterday and brushed my teeth and combed through the tangles in my hair.

I decided to carry out my revenge plan on Aido and grabbed the metal bucket I got from the basement. I opened the tap and filled it with ice cold water. I heaved it off the sink and carried it using one hand to Aido's room, physical strength was never a problem for witches. When I was in front of the door, I knocked quietly, knowing that Aido would be in deep sleep and Kain would probably open the door.

The door creaked open slightly and I saw Kain, staring at me for a second then to the bucket of water. It wouldn't be surprising if Kain knew what happened yesterday since Aido and Kain were close. I saw a slight smile creep onto his face, as he ushered me inside the room. At first I was looking at the room, then I noticed Kain's half-naked body. Inside my head I was freaking out like a fan girl, but on the outside I had on a poker face.

I was getting good at not letting my true feelings show. Kain didn't look like he cared and dried his hair using the towel around his neck. "Are you not the least bit afraid that you're in a men's room?" Kain asked, still drying his hair. I shook my head as I walked closer to Aido, who was sleeping soundlessly. I easily held the bucket over my head, preparing to tilt the bucket when Takuma rushed in, slamming the door open.

"Bad News! Grandpas coming tonight!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, still huffing and puffing. That, somehow woke Aido up. Before he saw the bucket of water, I swiftly switched it to my other hand, putting it down on the ground with no water spilling out. He stared tiredly at Takuma, "Ichijou are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning" Aido drawled.

Takuma was too worried to notice me, Aido was too tired to see me standing in front of him, and Kain didn't say anything to acknowledge my presence. So in short, I was not there to them. "You remind me of the vampires in mangas, you'll turn to ashes in the sunlight" Aido said. Suddenly the curtains opened to reveal the bright light, and Takuma plastered himself onto the window, fake tears rolling down his face. "I'll be very willing to turn into ashes if I could" He said.

Aido was annoyed by the bright light shining on his face, he shot up from his bed "Do you wanna die!" He yelled, shielding the light from his face. "The person that Takuma is so afraid of...it could only be that person" Kain said, with his elbow resting on his knee. Takuma shuddered, "Yes" He said gloomily and turned around. I remembered this from the manga, today was the day Ichijou's grandfather was coming, to visit his gradson, Takuma.

I didn't listen to Takuma's speech since I already knew what he wanted to say, I saw Ruka come in, and she leaned against the door frame. "I'm afraid that's not all" She interrupted. I was feeling very uncomfortable with such an important conversation happening and I was stuck in the middle. "Anyways what are you doing here Caroline?" Ruka asked after the conversation. Takuma and Aido looked at me in surprise. I laughed and put my hand behind my neck. "Eh Caroline when did you get here?" Aido asked, I glared. "Since the beginning" Kain answered instead. Takuma sighed, "I'm sorry that you had to see such an embarrassing said of me" Takuma apologized placing his hand on his forehead.

Aido was about to get off his bed when he noticed the giant bucket of water beneath his feet, and chuckled. "So revenge?" Aido asked, I glared at him, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had to wear my normal clothings to class and get scolded by the teacher" I snapped. "So the reason you had to wash your uniform was because of Aido?" Ruka said curiously.

I nodded, "If you had heard, Caroline, my grandfather is coming over tonight, I want you to stay in your room, since I don't want you to be mixed in the mess" Takuma said, I nodded again. I knew that Takuma just didn't want his grandfather to notice someone that wasn't a vampire or human. Ruka and Kain exchanged a curious look, and I knew they wanted to know why I was excluded for the welcoming of his grandfather, but they didn't ask.

Ruka and Takuma returned to their rooms and I stayed standing in front of Aido. He yawned, "What are you going to do with the water?" Aido asked tiredly, I crossed my arms, "Next time, next time I'll get you for sure." I replied before walking out, but before I could, he yanked on my sleeve, "Wait lets go out" He said. I turned around amused by his offer, "Like...a date?" I asked to tease him. He paused for a second then shrugged, "Sure" He said. I walked out and went to grab a jacket before walking out into the living room to wait for Aido.

"Where are you going" Takuma asked, sitting on the sofa. "I'm going out with Aido" I replied, Takuma raised one of his eyebrows, "He's refusing to sleep to go somewhere outside, in the sun?" Takuma asked, I nodded. "That is unexpected, maybe cause your special." He smiled. I blushed, Me special to Aido don't make me laugh, it's impossible for me to have a relationship with someone in this world, I thought.

**Sorry that there is more romance, I really wanted to build Aido and Caroline's relationship, I wanted it to happen slowly. So yah! Hoped you liked it!**


	10. Tiredness Got The Better Of Me

**I don't know what the town looks like, so I just made it seem like an ordinary modern town! More Romance!**

Aido came running down in casual clothing, he smiled, "Ready" He said, I nodded and we both bid farewell to Takuma and walked out into the bright afternoon. We walked along the pavement to the entrance, many students stared and moved aside for us. I felt uncomfortable and looked down half of the time. "Be happy, you're going out with the Day Class idol" He said and grabbing my hand he dragged me to town. I smiled, and laughed. "That's more like it" He grinned.

When we were at the town, Aido was still holding my hand, and he seemed to not notice. But I, on the other hand was extremely flustered by it. Was he doing this on purpose to get me all worked up? I thought. I looked down at my feet as my heart started beating at a fast rhythmic pace. He saw an ice cream shop and pointed to it. "Lets go inside Care bear" He said, making a new nickname for me. I glared at him, "I have a name" I said and he grinned. "Care Bear" He said again, I rolled my eyes and followed him in.

Inside we were greeted by one of the staff, "Hello, what would you like?" The woman asked, "What do you want?" Aido asked turning to me, "Vanilla" I answered. He nodded and turned back to the lady, "Two vanilla ice cream please" He replied. The woman kindly smiled and fixed us two vanilla ice creams with sprinkle on top. "Um we didn't order sprinkles" I chimed in, speculating at the rainbow sprinkles.

The lady waved her hand "Oh that's a little treat for cute couples like you" She complimented, I blushed and Aido looked embarrassed, I was going to correct her when Aido took the two ice cream cones, paid and said thanks. He quickly scampered out of there, looking quite red. I followed after him, and started laughing. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Your face is funny" I laughed. He tried to put on a serious face but then a smile cracked on, "Here" He said handing me my ice cream cone. "Thanks" I smiled and started eating it. "That's the second time now" I said, "Huh?" Aido looked confused, "I owe you a second time" I said again. He shook his head, "Coming here today is a favor I asked you for, so you only owe me once" He corrected, I smiled "Does that mean I have to go out with you a second time?" I asked.

"Not if I keep paying, then you'll have to go with me as many times as I want" He teased, I blushed and playfully punched him. We walked in silence eating our ice cream, until a bunch of kids started running towards us, probably playing a game. I didn't think they were going to be of any problem until some of them ran between us, making me lose my balance. "Whoa" I said, as my ice cream fell out of my hand, I stepped forward to regain my balance, but instead I accidently stepped on my ice cream and slipped even more, I grabbed Aido, using him as support, but he was being pulled down as well.

I landed on the ground with an oomph and started giggling at our stupidity. I smiled, and stared up to see Aido on top of me, his hands were the only thing supporting him from crushing me. He was staring at me with a blank face, oblivious that we were in a crowd, he kept staring at me, and I still had a dumb grin on my face, "Hey Aido" I said waving my hand back and forth in front of his face.

He blinked a few times, "I'm sorry" He mumbled and got up, he held out his hand to me, and I took it, he gently pulled me up and I sighed. I had my hands behind my back, swaying from side to side. "Thanks Aido" I said smiling. "For what?" He asked, I turned around to stare at him, "For taking me out, I had a lots of fun thanks" I said, he smiled, "You're welcome"

After that we slowly walked back to school, strangely he wasn't the energetic person he was from the start, he became quiet and stared into space for quite some time. My hand was aching for his, and my heart weirdly, hurt.

**Time** **Skip**

I was in my room, looking at my phone, I heard the murmurs downstairs, the Night Class had canceled their lessons to pay their respect to Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichijou, I groaned and rolled around on my bed. I really wanted to be there, even though I knew what was going to happen. But reading a book was different then seeing it live. I lay on my bed staring at the door, I really wanted to go out, I thought. I got off my bed, "Right" I said, pumping my arm up and down.

I ran into my closet and picked out the blue dress I bought. I quickly slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror, the blue dress went down to my knee, it had white frills at the bottom and was strapless. I tied my hair up into a loose bun with little ringlets of my hair falling down. I slipped on the blue armbands and pulled them all the way up to my upper arms and swiftly tied the blue ribbon together at the back of the dress, I pinned a small blue rose onto the side of my hair, to add some accessory. **(The dress is in my profile) **

I put my hands on my hips and nodded to myself that I was ready. I thought that blending in with everyone else in their fancy dresses would not catch peoples attention. I slipped out of my room, and tiptoed downstairs where some vampires were waiting, I was thankful that some students were filing in so I was not the awkward one out.

I slipped to the back of the crowd, and saw the nobles at the front waiting for Takuma's grandfather. I saw Kaname tiredly walk down the stairs, and Takuma running towards him protesting against him, and telling him to rest. Kaname refused and walked to the front of the room with the rest of the nobles. The door slowly creaked open and fog rushed in, I tear dropped at this, I knew it had to do with his powers, but in our world we would've thought he used a fog machine, to add "effect".

I heard them talk, and I yawned not because I was bored, but because I was tired. Asato, grabbed Kaname's hand and kneeled down, his vampire teeth glinted in the light, "Master Kaname" Ruka yelled and at the speed of light, Ruka grabbed Kaname's hand and Aido grabbed Asato's hand. Suddenly Asato disappeared, and reappeared at the entrance of the Moon Dorm.

Fog covered his foot, I covered my mouth to hide back the laughter, Asato is a powerful vampire, but fog was so...dramatic. "I'm grateful for such a lively welcome...But I only came to visit my adorable grandson. So there is no need for everyone to be overcautious" Asato's voice rang through the room, even though it was just a whisper.

"I'm sorry Kaname" Ruka said, still desperately holding onto Kaname's arm. "Your joke has gone too far" Aido said, who was also still clenching onto Asato's arm. "Souen's daughter and Hanabusa's son, is it?" Asato said in a monotone voice. I knew he wanted to deliver it as a threat, a threat that he could do anything as long as he knew who they were. Of course Aido and Ruka didn't seem to catch on, but Kain did.

Kain tried to pull Ruka away from Kaname, "Don't be like this Ruka, let go of him" Kain pleaded to Ruka. "Do you know that drawing blood from a pureblood is a vampire's greatest taboo" Aido yelled. "Aido..." Takuma said placing a hand on Aido's shoulder. Aido started trembling in anger, "I'm afraid to you, I'd..." Before Aido could say anything else, Kaname raised his hand and slapped Aido across the face.

Gasps could be heard all over the room, but I didn't even flinch, since I already read about it. Kaname leaned into Aido's ear, "You forgot to keep your cool" Kaname whispered, and Aido backed away. In the end I saw Asato kneel down again and grabbed Kaname's hand and whispered, "My lord"

**Wait for the next chapter there is going to be some suspense and more ROMANCE!**


	11. Not A Dream

**For those that wanted something exciting, it's all in here! So read! And Review!**

Everyone shuffled into their rooms including me , I patted my hair, then my eyes widened in shock. "My hairpin" I whispered, I patted all over my hair, but nothing caught onto my fingers. It must have fallen off downstairs, I thought. I slipped out of my room and tiptoed downstairs where my blue rose hairpin laid alone on the white tiles. I grabbed it and was about to walk back up when I heard whispers coming towards me.

I frantically scampered to a corner of the living room that was hidden, I tried holding my breath and waiting as seconds turned into minutes. "You seem to enjoy a lot of Kaname's trust...continue to wait upon him, and keep an eye on his movements" Asato said, "Grandpa you don't understand" Takuma defended, "No you don't understand" Asato interrupted. I tuned out of their conversation, out of boredom. The same repetitive words were getting tiring. I thought that in real life there would at least be changes to the words, but it was the same as the manga.

I saw Yuki ran in, and started talking to Asato, defending Cross Academy, saying it was a peaceful school. I saw Zero walked in after Yuki, and was insulted by Asato, Asato walked away, about to leave, using this chance as a distraction, I quickly tiptoed out of my hiding spot and was reaching for the railing of the stairs when I heard Yuki call me name. "Caroline?" She asked, everyone stopped in their tracks, turned around and gazed at me. I turned around, clenching my hairpin tightly in my hand, and nervously laughed. I'm. Screwed.

"Hello" I waved to Asato, who was staring at my blankly, I could tell he already knew I wasn't human nor vampire. If you were a vampire that lived for centuries with other vampires sooner or later you would distinguish the different smells. "Caroline? What are you doing here?" Takuma asked confused, I laughed again, "I dropped something so I came back to get it" I answered. I quickly turned around, and walked up the stairs, afraid that Takuma would ask more questions, then Asato spoked. "Wait, who might this young lady be?" Asato asked.

I slowly turned around and stepped back down from the stairs, plastering a smile on my face, I walked one step at a time, and kept cursing in my head. Shit...Shit...Shit. I smiled and bowed, "Hello, my name is Caroline Kuznetsova" This is totally going to ruin the future, I thought. "Ah...Russian blood?" Asato asked, I nodded "My grandfather was Russian, and so my mother took the same name as my father's" I answered.

"It is really nice to meet you, Takuma can you please escort Cross and Kiryu back to their dorm?" Asato said, still looking at me. Takuma paused then nodded, knowing full well it was an order, he probably guessed that his grandfather was going to erase my memories about their conversation. I knew it wasn't a guess, it was about to happen.

When they were gone, it was only Asato and I. I got extremely uncomfortable and started fidgeting with my fingers. "Caroline, what did you hear in that conversation?" Asato asked, "I couldn't hear anything" I answered, feigning innocence. "No matter" Asato whispered, and lifted his hand. I smirked without him noticing, since my mind shield could easily deflect minor attacks like that. I felt a slight nudge on my barrier and then it was gone.

I pretended I was confused, and blinked a few times. "Where am I?" I said looked around, then bowed to Asato. "I'm sorry but I must depart" I said and rushed upstairs, I stopped at the last steps and looked over my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not on Kaname's side, I won't be telling him anything" I added. Asato's face was still unreadable, and I felt a nudge against my shield again, but this time harder. Annoyed I whipped around, "When the first time doesn't work, don't even try the second time" I smirked and walked away.

As I got closer to my room, I saw Aido leaning against my doorframe. My eyes widened and I ducked down, passing by, thinking that he wouldn't recognize me. "Caroline" He spoke. I stopped and looked at him, he was staring at me, and it intensified as time went by. "Yah?" I squeaked, knowing full well that I was caught. Again.

"What were you doing?" He hissed, I flinched. "I-I was-" I started, "I saw you slip into the crowd when Takuma's grandfather appeared, do you know how dangerous that is, especially since you're a witch" He spat. My face turned bright red and I looked down at my feet, I think he already has a pretty good idea that I'm neither a vampire or human already, I thought. "It was fine I didn't get hurt" I said, looking up.

He glared at me, and scoffed, "He didn't know this time, then what about the next time he comes? He could have locked you up, and started testing on you" He whispered. "I don't need you to tell me that, I know damn well what could've happened, weren't you the one that said to take risks, and help others? Now you're saying I should confine myself in my room?" My face started feeling warm and my visions blurred.

"Do you know how hard it is to listen to everyone pitying over a human turned vampire? Being a witch is the only existence that I have that reminds me that I'm alive." My face got warmer, and my vision blurred from tears, but I still continued "Do you know how hard it is to listen to you vampires giving me orders, and I have to bow down to it, because I might distort the future? I just want to shout out I'm a human, not a vampire, I want people to know who I am, but I can't because of the damn future, Do you-" Aido grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "No..no I don't know" He whispered in my ears.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I stood there in Aido's arms, I closed my eyes and tried calming down. He pulled me off and stared at me with his electric blue eyes. "I don't understand so make me, explain it to me, don't bottle it up like that" Aido said smiling, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I'll listen and stay by your side." He added, still smiling at me. "Will you?" I asked, sniffling. "Yah" Aido nodded. "No I meant will you stay by my side?" I said looking up at his eyes.

He genuinely smiled "Yah" He whispered and pulled me back into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes, I leaned my head on his chest, I felt like sleeping forever.

**Aido's POV**

"Caroline" I whispered, she didn't respond, and I looked at her to find her sleeping peacefully in my arms, I chuckled. "You are one troublemaker" I said, and bent down to pick up her legs, and easily carried her to her room. I gently placed her in the bed and covered her in the blankets. I sat beside her, she looked so serene and beautiful when she sleeps I thought. Her hair was in a bun so it showed her slender neck, I licked my lips, I wanted to taste her blood, I thought and then turned away.

What are you think Aido! I thought. I slowly turned back to her and stared at her as she slept, I leaned against the bed board and put my leg on top of the covers. I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek, her cheeks was a deep rosy color and was warm. Suddenly her arms reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to her as if I was her pillow, she stirred and smiled at the warmth. "Whoa" I thought, I laid there, for a few minutes with her arms wrapped around my waist in an awkward position.

Then I decided to shift a little, without making her stir, finally when I got into a comfortable position I placed my elbow on the bed and had my hand on my cheek. I didn't mind sleeping like this at all, I thought, while smiling. I stared at her face for quite a while, it was beautiful, how her soft ringlets fell onto her face and how her full eyelashes curved in a nice arch. I tried getting out of her arms, but her arms stuck to me like glue. I sighed, and rested on the bed, a few inches from her face.

I moved closer to her, and kissed her forehead, she stirred but kept on sleeping. I chuckled, there is a man in her bed, but she is sleeping as sound as a baby, I thought. I remembered what she asked before, _Will you stay by my side?_

I smirked, "I'll stay by your side...forever" I whispered, then shivered at the cold. I shifted a little bit and brought the blanket over me. I yawned and closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

Caroline opened her eyes, right after Aido went to sleep, and smiled. She lifted her hand to touch the place on her forehead where he kissed. She smiled an snuggled into Aido's chest more, "I'll stay by your side forever too" Caroline spoke and for once slept for real for the first time. Aido peeked through one of his eyes, and chuckled silently, and went to sleep.

**So how what did you think? I promise more romance but also action! Stay tune for the next chapters!**


	12. It's Always a Bad Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight only my character**

I dreamed that I was sleeping on a warm fluffy cloud, bright and cozy. I opened my eyes to find Aido sleeping, just inches from my face. He was as sound as a baby. I peeked out from my blanket to look at the window. It was morning and we slept through the night. I blushed as I remembered what happened yesterday, I touched my forehead, remembering that Aido had kissed me while I was fake sleeping.

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, I looked at his face and saw a strand of hair out of place. I smiled, and lifted my hand to move the strand away, but before I could, Aido grabbed my wrist and grinned. "What were you doing?" He asked, still holding on to my wrist. I looked down, and shook his hand off of my wrist. "Nothing" I blushed. I was so dense to noticed that I had fallen in love with Aido, the playboy amongst the nobles. The feelings kept growing, but I always tried denying the fact that I liked him. I didn't know if he liked me back, or if this was just a fling for him. It made my feel uncomfortable.

I turned my head, to stare at him. He was leaning on his elbow grinning at me. Deep down, I knew that I had taken an interest in him, but I knew that our relationship would never work, after I find a way home, I'll be gone forever. I stared at him as he kept smiling, I wanted to stare at his grin forever, once I was gone I'll never seem him again.

I bit my lip and looked down at my fingers, "Hey, didn't I always say to smile" Aido said, I looked up and turned my lips upward, trying my best to look happy, seeing his expression, I knew I failed. He frowned, "Not like that" He said and sat up crossed legged. I didn't notice until now, that he was still in his formal clothing from the gathering yesterday and so was I.

He grinned, "Guess I'll have to teach you how to smile" He smirked and pounced on me. My eyes widened and I squealed, as he brought me down onto the bed and started tickling me. I laughed, "Stop it" I said, defending myself with my arms, but kept failing as another fit of giggles came. Suddenly the door opened and Ruka came in. "Hey, we're going out, you wan-" She stopped, as she saw Aido on top of me and me on the bottom having giggling fits.

Ruka smirked, "So this was where you were the whole time" Ruka snickered at Aido. "I'm sorry for intruding" Ruka said and slammed the door. "No" I yelled, getting off the bed, and blushing at her misunderstandment. I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I turned around, "You should go, before someone else comes" I said. I wanted him to stay, but every time I thought about him, it reminded me that I couldn't love him, not ever.

"Nah, it's fine I'll stay" He said, and leaned back onto the bed, yawning, I was slightly relieved, then felt guilty about it. "That wasn't a choice" I choked out, he didn't budge so I got up and decided to change, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and went into the bathroom. When I was out, I saw Aido staring at me. "What?" I said, as I folded my blue dress and tucked it into the drawer.

"You're beautiful" He smiled, I froze then laughed. "Yah whatever you say" I joked. "I'm going out" I said as I walked to the door, "I was serious" Aido said, and I stopped. I turned around, "Thanks" I smiled. I reached for the door, but then he grabbed my hand. I looked from the bed to him standing before me, and sighed, remembering that he was a vampire.

"Go out with me" He blurted out. My eyes widened in shock, and I probably looked like a fish, with my mouth gaping open and all. "I-I don't..." I trialed off, was he playing with me? I backed onto the wall, shaking my head. Was he playing with my feelings? Is he for real? I thought. "I-I think, I just.." I stuttered, "I'm sorry let me think about it" I said, and ran out of the room. I walked downstairs, wanting to get some fresh air. My mouth wouldn't let me refuse, because every time I tried I lost my voice.

I saw Takuma and Kaname having tea, Takuma said good morning, but I didn't reply and walked out of the Moon Dorm. When I was out, I breathed in the air, trying to calm myself. I saw a bench, and sat down. I tried breathing steadily, in and out. Is this a dream? I thought and pinched myself. The pain felt real. I leaned back and closed my eyes, Was it a prank? Why me? Why go to such extent to shock me then? I was bombarded by my own questions.

I curled myself into a ball on the bench, I didn't want my feelings to develop even more, I didn't ask to fall in love, I don't want to get hurt if I'm wrong, I don't want to carry the pain of leaving. I'm Afraid.

I sat there, listening to the sounds all around me. I heard footsteps and saw Zero walking in a haste to the front gate, after a few seconds I saw Yuki peek around cautiously, and started walking, the same direction as Zero. Being the curious person I am, I got up from my sulking spot and followed behind.

I reached town, and looked around. Little people was out in this area, and shabby houses lined the wall. So this is the poor side of town, I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked forward, realizing that Yuki was out of sight. I started pacing around, turning a full circle trying to find a petite brunette.

"Boo!" Someone yelled from behind me, shaking my shoulders. I jumped and whipped around to see Yuki laughing. I smiled, "How did you know?" I asked. She sighed from the laughter, "You're the worst stalker ever I have to say, even I know the basics of hiding, you just walk around in the open, so noticeable." She answered. She then gasped, remembering that she was following Zero. "Come on, we're going to lose him" She said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards an alleyway.

While we were hiding and running, I thought of the manga, After the gathering yesterday...Yuki following Zero...Shiki and Rima..., I realized that today was the day Yuki almost got killed by a vampire. Again.

I sighed, and shook my head, this girl was a vampire magnet, I thought and kept following her. We turned a corner, and saw Rima and Shiki under a parasol standing in front of an old building. "Shiki Sempai, Tooya Sempai" Yuki said, we walked closer, "Eh? Caroline?" Shiki said. I waved and looked up, at the vampire who was perched in a hole in the building. "His comrades? Are you perhaps going to take my dessert away?" the vampire said, and jumped down from the building.

He? I thought, then realized it was Zero he was talking about. "You intend to fight me?" Yuki took out her Artemis Rod. Shiki walked forward, "You're in my way" He said bluntly, pushing Yuki's head, making her step back a few steps. Shiki bit his finger, and a blood whip materialized in the air, the whip went flying at the Level-E vampire, the vampire dodged it and ran away.

"He ran away" Shiki said stating the obvious, "What are you doing, go chase after him" Rima said. Shiki pouted, "I don't find chasing fun", "Just go after him" Rima replied, but before he could, Yuki charged ahead, I followed along afraid of what was going to happen next.

Yuki stopped, looking around for the vampire, oblivious that he was below her, the vampire grabbed her by the leg and started pulling her down. "Hello, I'll be nice to you" He said licking his lips. I ran in, and stomped my foot on his face, "Get off of her, you perv!" Using my powers I put weight on my foot, and slammed it on his face, he let go of her and started falling down.

Gun shots were heard above, Yuki looked up to see Zero delivering shots onto the Level-E vampire's hands, "Get your hands off her, you filthy scum" He growled, suddenly the ground shook, and the ground crumbled away from below, I saw Yuki grab onto the edge, but I wasn't so lucky and fell down with both Zero and the vampire.

Since I was in the way of Zero, instead of him landing on top of the vampire and pointing the gun at his head, he landed silently on his feet, a few feet away from the vampire. I wasn't prepared for the fall and was a little off balance, and before I knew it, a pale hand reached out and grabbed my neck. "You smell good" The vampire whispered into my ears. I shuddered. "Get off of me" I yelled, and was annoyed that I had to pretend I was a helpless girl, but then decided to give up trying.

I elbowed him in the ribs, hard, he let go of me and I whipped around, roundhouse kicking him in the face, planting my feet in his face, I brought him down onto the ground. "Now!" I shouted at Zero, still stunned at what I did, he quickly jumped on top of the vampire and pointed the gun onto his head. I sighed in relieved that the plot was going back to normal.

The vampire closed his eyes, "I'm caught, but at least I don't need to kill anymore" the vampire said. I saw a look of pain on Zero's face, before it went back to his usual poker face. He pressed the trigger, and shot the vampire, the sound rang in my ear, as a pool of blood surrounded the vampires head.

"What should we do, we found this girls body, and she's still alive" Rima asked, from up top. I looked up and shielded my eyes from the sun, "Erase her memories, and bring her back home, I don't think anyone would like living in fear that vampires exists" I instructed, Rima nodded and walked away with Shiki carrying the girl.

Yuki helped Zero and me out, thanking us. "You know we make a great combo" I complimented on us, staring at Zero. He didn't say anything, "Well of course you and Yuki are still better" I smiled, he turned around and glared at me. "Whoa, just a compliment, and you know sometimes you should talk" I added. "I do, just not to those that irritate me" Zero insulted.

I scoffed, "And that is why, few people like you" I nodded. Then walked away, I saw a crow on a branch staring at Zero, Shizuka Hio, I thought, and turned away. Walking with Yuki and Zero back to school.

"When did you learn to fight?" Zero asked suddenly turning my way, we were almost to Cross Academy, "What do you mean? The last time I was attacked by a Level-E vampire, Caroline saved me with her swords, I thought you knew?" Yuki said tilting her head, and looking at me for an answer. "Well now, I do" Zero commented.

I sighed, thinking up a good lie to cover things up. "You see my parents trained me" I lied. Zero and Yuki looked at me questionably. "My parents wanted me to be safe so every so often, my parents would take me to Hamilton, a small town in the States, where my grandpa lived. He was a trained military soldier, and whenever we visited him, he would teach me karate moves and how to defend myself, and then we would go back to our home in California" I answered. What I said was half true, my grandpa was a famous power user, and he would used to train me, and teach me new tactics.

We reached the school, right when I finished talking, Yuki left saying she had forgotten an errand she needed to do, so I was left with Zero. "I thought you forgot about where you lived?" Zero asked, glaring at me, knowing that I had probably lied. "I-I remembered when I recalled the past" I answered shakily. I had my hands held behind my back, swaying around.

"Who are you?" He whispered, knowing that I had lied. I turned around and smiled, "Be careful, your long lost relative is coming back, and so is the one that killed your family" I said avoiding his question, knowing that this would definitely change the subject. He stared at me, then it became a glare, "You know who killed my family? Who is this long lost relative you're talking about?" Zero hissed, shifting so I could see his Bloody Rose in full view.

I skipped away and when I was far enough that he could not harm me, I opened my mouth and whispered, "Your brother" His eyes widened and he stood frozen. I walked away, knowing that with his vampire ears, he definitely heard it. Without turning around, I said, "Your Bloody Rose won't work on me, you know that, so keep killing vampires with it" I said, waving good-bye I strolled towards the Moon Dorm. Leaving him thinking about who I was.

_Zero's POV_

When I heard her say that my brother was coming I froze. My brother, the one that I thought who was killed with the rest of my family, is alive? And who was this person she talked about that was coming here, the one that killed my parents? I was in deep thought, how could a minor girl know about my past, and things that I didn't even know?

I touched my Bloody Rose, on my belt, how did she know it could only be used against vampires? How did she know the name of my gun? Yuki couldn't have told her, with all the mess going on. I knew Caroline and Yuki hadn't seen each other for a while, after the incident with the other Level-E vampire that attacked Yuki. It was weird, Caroline knew everything about me, does she know the past of the others? It was uncomfortable having her know everything and yet we knew nothing about her.

Who is she? I knew from the beginning that something was off about her, especially her stench. So did Kaname, was that why he put her in the Night Class, to watch over her, to see what piece she could play in his game. I clenched my fists, if he is, I'm going to stop him, for sure.


	13. Sleeping Was A Mistake

**Romance is pretty much the main genre of the stories now! There are suspense and also action coming up in other Chapters, in the mean time keep reading!**

I had stopped talking to Aido and started avoiding him, although it was hard I haven't seen him for some time. I was running away, hiding, I didn't want to answer his question nor think of it. I was sitting against a tree, looking at the bright moon that was shining through the branches.

I closed my eyes, and flipped through images of the past week, checking on the spell that I had cast. Boring images that I have seen in the manga flashed by in my mind, I stopped at the image where my name was called, I opened my eyes, which was now shining a brilliant blue, and looked straight ahead.

Instead of seeing a forest, I saw myself in Kaname's room sitting on his sofa beside him, Takuma bowed and looked at Kaname who was reading from a magazine. Of course they couldn't see me, I had just opened the image to play back the past. "Kaname-sama" Takuma greeted, Kaname looked up, and closed his magazine, gently putting back on the counter.

"What is it, that you would come to me with such seriousness in your face?" Kaname asked staring at Takuma. "I've researched on the Caroling and the blood on her outfit...what I found was interesting" Takuma said. Kaname crossed his legs, and had a blank expression on his face. "Continue" He nodded at Takuma.

"Well you see, I had asked permission from my grandfather to use the database and I found out there was no such person as Caroline in the data, since the network showed only the available info on vampires and vampire hunters around this area, I decided to research on the International Network. But again, there was no such thing as a girl named Caroline. I went through the list of people that were here on vacation, none of them appeared to match Caroline." Takuma answered in disappointment.

I chuckled at that, _I didn't exist in this world, of course they wouldn't find any identification of me._ I thought, Kaname made a "hm" sound, "Could her name be an alias?" Kaname asked.

Takuma shook his head, "I looked through all the people that boarded any transportation to here, and not one of their faces matched Caroline's" Takuma said. Kaname stare into space, in deep thought. "So you're saying, either Caroline lied to us about her name, or she doesn't exist" Kaname pointed out. Takuma nodded, "That is what I interpret, she could also be a Vampire Hunter graduate, sometimes the schools don't update their students until later on in the _years"_

Kaname looked blankly at the counter, "She can't be a Vampire Hunter, if she was, Kaien or Toya would have recognized her, or of any resemblance to her late relatives" Kaname said. "What did you find out on the outfit" Kaname continued.

Takuma cleared his throat, "I determined the blood was from a Level-E vampire, and wasn't a hoax, although I found something more interesting then that...the way the blood is angled at, it was as if someone had killed the vampire using a sword and was reckless to have blood splatter" Takuma replied. Kaname took a sip from his glass mug, "You're saying that someone was accompanying Caroline?" Kaname asked.

"Not quite, I believe she was the one that killed the vampire" Takuma corrected, Kaname paused for a second, with the mug at his lips. Then he put it back down onto the counter. "What you said is mind-blowing, Caroline is a non-existent person on the database, she lied about having her memories taken away and you said that she killed the vampire" Kaname determined.

"What you said is quite surprising, but it ties into what Aido said last time about Caroling killing the Level-E vampire when they were out in town" Kaname said. Takuma nodded, "And also last time, when Shiki and Rima went out to carry out the order you presented them, Caroline tagged along and saved Yuki" Takuma added. Kaname looked up, "Well I guess I need to put in my thank you, and also talk to her. I want you to arrange a small meeting with Kaien, Caroline and I." Kaname added and turned back to reading his magazine.

Takuma nodded, "Then I shall take my leave" Takuma bowed and quietly exited the room. My surroundings started to fade, and I was back in the forest, I blinked a few times, letting my glowing blue eyes to fade away. I sighed, _I was thankful to Takuma that he put in good words, that I saved Yuki without knowing that by doing so I had effected a little of what Kaname thought of me_, I thought.

The next time I see Takuma I needed to congratulate him for being able to figure out so much just from a couple of blood splatters. Then I remembered how my grandpa would use to tell me that my anger would always make me reckless, I guess it was true, since I never had gotten blood on me whenever I was focusing on killing.

I heard slight footsteps and turned to my right, to see Zero walking by. He didn't seem to notice me, until he was right in front of me. He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to see me sitting down. I waved and he glared, "It is passed curfew get back to you Dorm" Zero growled at me, I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, this is the time when we vampires are out and about" I defended.

He glared at me, "But your not a vampire" He said. I sighed and jumped up, "Uh huh" I said. This confirmed his statement, "So then what are you?" He asked, crossing his arms waiting for an answer. I looked down at my feet, then looked up to meet his glare, "Something that doesn't belong here" I smiled and turned around to walk back into the dorms.

"Wait" He yelled and grabbed my wrist. "Tell me, how do you know about my brother, and who is the one that murdered my family" He asked, squinting his eyes. "_She"_ I emphasized on that one word, giving it out as a clue. "Is going to be the new transfer student soon, but that isn't the real her, just another body she'd taken over" I answered.

Zero stared at me for a long time, looking for any deceptions in my face, finding none he let go of my wrist. I placed my arms behind my head, "P-lease, can you at least trust people for once?" I asked, walking around with my back towards him. He was still staring at me, "You mean trusting someone that I don't even know, someone that isn't distinguishable between a human or a vampire, someone that lied their ass of to save their skin?" He said in a monotone.

I whipped around, "Hey! Me hiding my secrets saved your god damn future, including your most precious people, including Yuki, it had nothing to do with saving my butt" I spat at him. From the beginning I knew I couldn't change anything, by doing so it could cause a ripple affect, causing things to disappear or appear. Vampire Knight had to follow it's path, not be destroyed by a teenage witch.

It was just like how in movies time travelers, travelled back in time, and by changing the past it changed the future, if somehow by doing so, it could change major events like, Germans winning the Holocaust or a major technology advancement that never occurred.

I didn't want to change the major events by accident. What happens if Shizuka Hio never died, then Zero would still be suffering as a Level-E vampire, Yuki would never have known about Kaname's feelings, and Aido would not have seen Kaname kill Shizuka in front of his own eyes leaving him in betrayal and one day protecting Yuki.

"I'm sorry" Zero apologized, I shook my head, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't apologize, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that we both have secrets and I think we should keep it at that" I said, Zero nodded. "But you know Kaname knows" Zero informed. I chuckled, "I knew that long ago, he now has a pretty good idea what happened with the blood stains on my clothes, and also that I don't exist in the database" I said.

Zero was quiet, "So you don't exist in the database? What did he find out?" Zero asked, then put his hands up, "Never mind, I don't want to pry into your secrets" Zero said taking back what he said. I took a quick peek into his minds, I found out that he didn't want to have me fall into Kaname's game, and he was plain curious. I pursed my lips, weighing the consequences then sighed.

"Fine, Kaname thinks that I killed a Level-E vampire before I fell unconscious in the Moon Dorm's forest" I answered, looking at Zero who wasn't too pleased with that fact that I had lied. "So did you?" He asked, I scoffed, "Of course not, I thought that he was a creepy stalked and left him half-dead" I said offended. "Where is he now?" Zero questioned.

I shook my head, "Don't know" then sighed, "I think you should get back to your work, before Yuki starts yelling at you" I commented. Zero nodded, we said our good bye and I walked towards the Moon Dorm.

I saw Aido standing near the entrance, my eyes widened and I turned around, thinking that I could find a way in, through the back. "Stop Caroline, we need to talk" He said, and was in front of me in vampire speed. He wrinkled his nose, "Were you with Zero? What were you doing with him?" Aido asked. "I just bumped into him when I was in the forest" I replied.

"What did you guys talk about? Seemed like it wasn't a hello-goodbye thing" Aido asked softly. "He found out I was lying about myself, and questioned me" I answered, looking down at my shoes. "So you told him the truth about you being a witch?" He frowned and looked away. "What? No! I just answered some questions..." I trailed off, trying to not look guilty, I told Aido the truth but I felt guilty for avoiding him for ages.

It was his turn to look down, "Ok, do what ever you want" He said, and started walking away, "Wait" I grabbed his arm, but he pulled away. "Wait!" I yelled and reached for him, but tripped in the process, scrapping my hands and knees. He stopped in his tracks, I saw his eyes gleam red, and he continued on his walk. A tear went down my face, I got up and looked at my hands, the wounds was healing and was almost gone.

Another tear dripped down, and landed on my hand. I sucked it in, and wiped the tear away. _Why was I crying, Why? Why? Why does it hurt so much to see him leave? Why does my heart hurt?_ I put my hand on my chest and clenched it, thinking that by doing so, the pain would disappear. Instead it stayed and continued to hurt.

_Aido's POV_

I lay on the couch in my room, Kain was reading from a book and studying. I thought about Caroline, for the past few days, I only seen her in class and after class, after that she goes into her room, or disappears outside. I have a good sense that she was avoiding me the past few days, I wanted an answer from her, but I didn't want our friendship to end.

I stared at Kain "Hey, how would you confess to a girl, that doesn't like you back?" I asked Kain. Kain looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, "Is this about Caroline?" He asked, hitting right on target. "N-no" I stuttered, "Just asking" I added, knowing I had failed.

Kain closed his book and leaned back on his chair, "I'd tell her my feelings, even if she doesn't like me back, I don't want to regret not telling her, once she's gone" Kain replied, looking at me. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Never expected the player to ask how to get a girl for once" Kain said, and returned to his reading.

Caroline, she was breathtaking, the first time I saw her, I wanted to play with her and started flirting with her. Instead, she rejected me, and I fell for her. I noticed my feelings when we went to town, the way she looked so happy made me happy as well. Being next to her was enough, and afterwards when she started crying I couldn't help but hold her, I was disappointed in myself for being so useless at a time, when she was hurt.

I decided to stay by her side, and hearing her say the same thing back was a dream, I grinned and stared at the ceiling. I remembered asking if she wanted to go out with me, she had a confused look on her face, and ran away. Since then I've seen less and less of her, She hates me, was the first thought that went through my mind.

I denied it, and waited, but she never came back. So I decided to confess to her, even if she rejected me, I needed to tell her, in the end I drifted off to sleep.

**Time Skip**

_Aido's POV_

I snapped my eyes open and shot up. I looked around and saw Kain missing, I looked outside and it was after midnight. "Damn it" I cursed, and got off the couch. I had dozed off to sleep, and forgot all about time. I caught a figure walking in the dark, I looked at the window closely and caught Caroline walking back from the forest. "Still got time" I said to myself and bolted downstairs.

I ran out of the door, and saw Caroline walking towards the entrance, when she spotted me she turned around walking the opposite direction. "Stop Caroline we need to talk" I yelled, and ran at vampire speed, and stood in front of her. I smelled a Level-E vampire stench from her and wrinkled my nose. Why was she with Zero, she avoided me for days, and ran to a guy she barely knew to talk to? I thought hurt by the thought.

"Were you with Zero? What were you doing with him?" I asked calmly even though inside I was boiling with frustration. "I just bumped into him in the forest" She answered, the answer didn't settle my uncontrollable emotions. She left to talk to Zero, even though she could've talked to me, I thought. "What did you guys talk about? Seemed like it wasn't a hello-goodbye thing" I said it as an insult, but it came out as a whisper.

"He found out I was lying about myself, and questioned me" She replied looking down at her feet. I looked at the back of her head in hurt, she couldn't see my expression with her head ducked down. I quickly wiped the look away before she looked back up, "So you told him the truth about you being a witch?" I frowned, and looked away, didn't want to show her the jealousy in my face.

I thought I was the only one that knew, and why does she look so guilty as if something she didn't want to say happened? "What? No! I just answered some questions..." She trailed off. I was slightly relieved, but doubt still clouded my mind, "Do what you want" I blurted out unintentionally, I walked away. "Wait" She said, and grabbed my arm. I shook it off, not wanting her to see my expression, and kept walking.

"Wait" She yelled, but tripped, scraping her hands and knees, the smell of the blood circled around me, it was a sweet aroma, better then anything I had smell, and tasted in my life. My eyes shown a bright red, I stopped in my tracks, holding my breath. I didn't want to hurt her, or lose control, charging towards her for blood.

I lifted my hand to my face, thinking that it could stop the smell of the exotic blood, I gulped, and walked away. I didn't want her seeing a monster inside of me, I clenched my fists and exited even though I wanted to help her. I was afraid I was going to lose control.

**I decided the next chapter WILL be full of action and CHAOS! SO WAIT! Read and Review Plz**


	14. First Enemy

I didn't sleep a wink after what happened with Aido, I stayed silently still in the cold afternoon in the living room, in deep thoughts. I stared into space, thinking about Aido who may have been mad about me for avoiding him for the past couple of days. Then I realized that he had to talk to me, but the subject was changed once he smelled the stench of Zero.

I wanted to make up with Aido badly, I wanted it to be like old times, as friends. Our relationship could not work out, being beside him was good enough. Seeing him grin every so often, made me content.

I heard footsteps and saw out of all the people that had to come, it had to be Aido. He walked casually down the steps, and grinned. He sat at the opposite side of me. "Hey" He said, and I smiled "Hey", then he frowned, "I-I want to say sorry for last, I wasn't thinking straight, I was out of order, I'm sorry" He apologized looking at me with puppy eyes.

I fidgeted with my fingers, I knew our relationship was forbidden and I was happy just staying as friends, but now that he is in front of me, I wanted more. I shook my head, and got up, walking out. I couldn't say it, and again I ran away. But Aido followed "I'm sorry I'll change, I'm sorry it's just that I was jealous that you had talked to Zero instead of me. So please can we go back to how we were?" He apologized again.

He was jealous of Zero? Why? He didn't have any feelings for me...right? I shook my head, not wanting to go back to the way we were. He grabbed my hand, "Please I-I wanted to save it for the best moment but I guess now is fine" Aido mumbled and looked into my eyes. I wasn't prepared for what came next. "I love you" He whispered, and my eyes went wide, my eyes blurred with tears, and they silently fell down my face.

Aido frowned, and combed through his hair, "I'm sorry, I take that back, don't cry, please" He pleaded. I shook my head and finally I choked out "No, I'm not sad, I'm happy" I smiled and sobbed at the same time. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I like you" I said. He smiled, "B-but we can't" I said shaking my head. He frowned, "Why?" He looked hurt.

"Me and you are different, I'm a witch and you're a vampire, it won't work, I'm going soon, I'm leaving to go back to my world, I'll never be able to see you again" I whispered and I started sobbing again. He clenched me tightly to him "What is this talk about your world?" He asked, concerned and hurt that I had hidden something from him. I sighed, and let go of him staring at his deep blue eyes. I told him everything, that I came from another world, that I couldn't remember how I came here, how witches exists in my world, and sooner or later I'll go back. I left out the part where this world was a manga, I couldn't, not just yet.

He was shocked at what I said, "What's wrong with loving someone just for the sake of loving, it doesn't matter even if you're going, I'll find a way to stay by your side, I'll find you even if it's at the other side of the world" He said, holding me tightly. I chuckled, he was stubborn, and at that moment I forgot all about where we were and who we were.

Suddenly we were looking into each other's eyes, he leaned in close and I closed my eyes, his lips met mine, it was as if someone lit a firework in my stomach, my heart was pounding so fast I could hear it. It was a soft tender kiss, and I didn't want it to end, one of his fang showed, and accidently bit my lower lip. He intimately licked the blood off and stared into my eyes, and I stared into his.

He smiled, "Does that mean we're together now?" Aido teased, I smiled, "Yes" I said, and he held me in his arms. "So you were jealous of Zero?" I asked, it was a ridiculous, why would he be so jealous of him. Aido nodded, "I liked you, and you left me for some other guy, it didn't feel good. Emotions overridden my thoughts, and I couldn't think clear, only speaking out in my emotions" Aido answered, and frowned.

I smiled, "You're cute when you're jealous" I teased, he chuckled and then suddenly the Moon Dorm entrance opened to reveal Rima and Shiki walking out, they stopped when they saw us. We were in each others arms, and we quickly latched apart, both of us embarrassed at being seen. "Ah...So they finally made up" Rima said, monotonely, "Seems like it" Shiki replied, taking a pocky from Rima's packet. Suddenly Ruka appeared, "Where?" She said looking around and then her gaze landed on us, and she smirked.

"Took you long enough" Ruka commented, Kain appeared, probably curious why a group of people were surrounding the doorway. "What? You knew?" Aido asked flustered. Shiki and Rima nodded their heads, "We could tell before you guys even knew, you guys are the densest people I've ever met, besides with the bed scene and all you think it would end like that" Ruka replied, "What bed scene" Rima asked, Shiki looked curious. Ruka opened her mouth, but Aido started yelling threats and clammed her mouth shut. I laughed at the scene.

Kain chuckled, "You should of heard how many times Aido sighed for the last couple of days, it was torture" Kain said. "Hey" Aido glared at him, playfully punching him in the ribs. We laughed, "So where are you guys going" I asked Rima and Shiki. "Were going out for a walk, that's all" Shiki answered. "That's great, lets all go together" I smiled, and pulled on Aido.

Kain sighed, and Ruka nodded, and so we ventured out into the afternoon. I was eating from a packet of Pocky that Rima gave me, and shared it with Aido. Ruka reached over and grabbed a Pocky, "Hey! Get your own" Aido said. Ruka bit the Pocky, "The Pockys aren't yours it's Caroline's" Ruka replied, grabbing another Pocky.

As we walked, I saw Yuki and a unfamiliar silver haired girl walking towards our direction. I squinted my eyes to get a better view, then my eyes widened, it was Shizuka Hio, she was here. This was never in the manga, we weren't suppose to meet Maria until at Night, did I change the future by just asking to walk together?

I wiped the horror from my face and smiled as Yuki jogged towards us. "Hello Caroline" She smiled, and said hello to the others. Maria followed along, and remained quiet, behind Yuki. Suddenly the atmosphere had gotten tense, the vampires felt uncomfortable with Maria there. I looked over Yuki at Shizuka Hio. "You're helping a new student?" I asked, Yuki nodded and stepped aside to reveal Maria.

"She's going to join the Night Class, she has been ill for most of her lifetime and now she's attending Cross Academy." Yuki replied, Maria waved, "Hello I'm Maria Kurenai, I hope we get along" Maria bowed and smiled. Aido laughed and introduced everyone, the tension had gotten looser after Aido spoke, but still it was there.

We said our good-bye and they walked away, "Suspicious" Kain said, after Maria was gone. I looked at Shiki and Rima who didn't look phased at all. I saw Aido grimaced and that was the end of the conversation. I tuned them out and after some time, I looked at Ruka and Aido arguing and Kain trying to solve it. I saw Shiki and Rima minding their own business and joining in at time to time. I wanted to treasure their friendship, because later on we would separate, going in different paths.

I looked sadly at them, the time was coming faster then I had expect. I smiled, "I need to go somewhere" I said, and walked away after saying good-bye. "I hope she's okay" Ruka commented after Caroline walked away. "What? Is she in danger?" Aido asked frantically. Ruka rolled her eyes, and Rima spoke. "She looked sad for a second, I wonder what's that about" Rima ate another pocky. "You're the boyfriend here, at least notice when she is down" Ruka retorted.

**_Time Skip_**

We were in class, waiting for the teacher to come. I was next to Aido, and listened to their conversation. Takuma was looking out the window "New student who's admitted late, how mysterious, I smell a crime" Takuma said. Shiki took the last of the Pockys and ate them, getting a scolding from Aido, who wanted to give them to Kaname.

A chuckle snapped us from our talk, and we looked ahead to see Maria sitting on the teacher's desk. "I'm glad this seems like a fun class" Maria said. "What are you doing" Aido said, Maria chuckled and jumped down from the table, landing lightly in front of Aido. She touched his face, and Aido shivered, "You?...Did you call me You?"

"It is not a big deal to introduce yourself, Maria Kurenai" Kaname said. Maria ran to Kaname and held his hand, "I'm sorry for displeasing you" Maria apologized, then smiled, "I'm so happy to be able to meet a pureblood" Maria cheered and held Kaname's hand up to her cheek. "Wha..." Ruka said from the back offended at what Maria just did.

"Nice to meet you" Kaname greeted with a poker face. Ruka cleared her throat, and Maria turned around at the vampires that weren't pleased at her action. "I'm sorry, it looks like I cause a heavy atmosphere, I guess I shall excuse myself" Maria said, chuckling lightly.

She was about to walk away when I said, "It's nice meeting you again" I smiled, and held my hand out. She paused and took it. "And who might you be..." Maria asked, "Caroline" I said in distaste, I knew she heard it and smirked, thinking it was jealousy, that she touched Aido. "Last name?" She asked, I smiled. "I don't feel like telling you" I said, and leaned in, "For someone as dangerous as you, Shizuka Hio" I whispered softly, so only she could hear. I leaned back and made slight eye contact with Kaname, knowing that he heard too.

She paused then smirked, I smiled. And she walked away. After class, I was the last to go out, as I walked out I saw Kaname waiting for me. Strange I thought. "Caroline, we need to talk" Kaname said, I tilted my head, thinking about it then nodded. "Let's take a walk" Kaname said, and we walked outside. "Shizuka Hio? How did you know her" Kaname asked, his back was facing me.

I paused for a second, and opened my mouth, "Please don't lie" Kaname said, interrupting my thoughts. "Shizuka Hio is famous...I guess, and that's why I know her" I replied. Kaname turned around looking at me suspiciously, "Are you telling me that, a person from a foreign country knows what's going on better then those that lived here for centuries?" Kaname asked.

I couldn't reply to that, I couldn't tell him who I really am. "I can see the future" I said bluntly, and kept walking, passing Kaname. "Then you know what's going to happen?" Kaname asked, I chuckled, "I think you have a better idea than I do" I answered. He followed along, "You can defend yourself quite well, why did you lie, about not remembering anything?" Kaname asked.

I smiled, "You didn't ask, and also it was half true...I don't remember how I got here" I replied, as we neared the entrance, I went in and didn't wait for Kaname. Tired with his questions I went upstairs to sleep. I passed Maria's room, and shuddered. I pitied her, but I never liked her, after her lover died she became crazy and full of surprises.


	15. Me? You? Caroline?

"Caroline" Aido yelled, waving at me, while running. He reached me, not the least out of breath, and put his arms around my shoulder. I felt the glares of some of the girls, and shook his arm off. "I don't want to be hated by the girls" I said, and Aido chuckled.

I knew that today Aido and Zero would talk about Shizuka Hio, and somehow I was caught in the mess. I walked with Aido to the Day Class building and saw Maria running away while Takuma chased after her. Yuki didn't notice us, and Aido draped his arms around Yuki, causing the crowd to scream. "Now they will hate you" Aido whispered to Yuki, and laughed.

Yuki sweat dropped, "I want to talk to you" Zero said, "Me too" Aido said and walked away. Zero turned around to stare at me, "You too" He said and turned around following Aido. "Me?" I said, confused, but followed along. We reached the top of the roof, where there was no one.

"So?" I asked, looking at the two. "Is she?" Zero asked Aido. "Kurenai is of distant blood of Hio, that is all I know about her" Aido answered. Aido had his hands in his pockets and was walking around. I stared at the entrance knowing that Maria would slip in and disappear just to see Zero.

They were talking and finally I saw her walk in, and Zero turned around at the exact moment to meet Maria's eyes. Aido didn't seem to notice and stare at the sky. Maria looked at Zero, then her gaze landed on me, I smirked, too bad she doesn't know what is coming her way, I thought. And she disappeared through the exit.

Zero mumbled a good bye and was gone. I looked at the exit that he went through, poor guy, how much pain he has to swallow because of Shizuka Hio. I thought. Aido pulled my arm, and I turned around, he had a serious look on his face. "You know" He frowned, I nodded. "I told you I can see the future" I replied.

Aido frowned even more, "You're in danger" He stated. "I was in danger the first time I stepped into this world" I replied, looking out at the students who were rushing by. Aido remained silent, "You shouldn't worry, I'll be fine" I smiled, trying to reassure him. Because in truth it wasn't me that was going to hurt later on, it was Aido.

Aido attempted a small smile and we walked outside, "Come on, let's go have some fun" I grinned, and he shrugged. I pulled his arm, "Come on" I said, and we walked out of Cross Academy, to town.

_**Time** **Skip**_

I was in the living room of the Moon Dorm, pacing back and forth, thinking about Maria. "Should I go?" I muttered to myself, stopping for a moment to think. Then spun around and started walking towards the other side of the room, then stopped in my footsteps. "Should I?" I asked myself again. In a few minutes Zero was going to point a gun at Maria, but won't be able to kill her because she is Zero's master. Yuki sees the whole thing, and gets her mind erased by Kaname.

I groaned, "So much drama I want to see" I said. "What drama?" Someone asked from behind me, I turned around to see Kaname looking at me curiously. This must be when he walks out to see the action too, I thought. "Nothing, just me thinking to myself" I laughed nervously. He nodded, "I have to settle some important matters, please excuse me" Kaname said, and walked out the door.

I groaned again after he was gone, "I want to go, but I can't" I complained to myself. If I did, I might ruin the future, but then again I don't need to be in sight, I thought, and smiled. "That's it" I said, and ran out the door, taking a short cut to the old Moon Dorm, while looking around cautiously for any familiar faces.

I saw the old building peeking out of the trees, and quickly jumped onto one of the branches, jumping from tree to tree until I was close to a window that saw everything. I saw Maria waiting in the middle of the room, suddenly Zero appeared pointing a gun at Maria's throat, I strained my neck to listen in on their conversation. "-can't kill me, you cannot kill the master who has given you the life of a vampire" Maria said caressing Zero's face.

Suddenly Ichiru appeared on the top level, and threw a sword to Maria, Maria caught it and attacked Zero, and in return Zero blocked it easily. I smiled in excitement at the action, it I had some popcorn and a sofa, it would be like watching a movie, I thought.

Yuki suddenly appeared calling out Zero's name, but then was pulled back by Kaname, who erased her memories, in her last seconds she looked at the window and stared straight into my eyes. Uh Oh, I thought. Then she fainted, I was relieved that her memoires were erase then realization hit me, Yuki was going to remember her memories, and I stood frozen in my thoughts, at the possibilities of what would change with that one glance.

I dismissed the thoughts and turned back to Zero, who got cut by Maria, after Zero was distracted by Yuki. Maria jumped a few feet away from Zero, a bloody wound covered her abdomen. "Let's start over after our wounds are healed" Maria said, licking blood from her finger. Zero suddenly fell over, clenching his heart in pain.

"There are times when bleeding causes severe starvation" Maria said eyeing Zero, who glared at back at her. Maria disappeared and Zero was left alone in the room. I quickly jumped down from the branch, landing on my knees. I looked up to see Kaname staring down at me with his arms crossed. "There was someone, but I didn't expect it to be you" Kaname replied.

I got up with a nervous laugh, "Gotta go" I said and ran off but before I could, Kaname grabbed the collar of my uniform pulling me back in front of him. I frowned and cross my arms. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to spy on you guys, but it was a great opportunity to see the action, and you know you just can't turn down such an experience" I mumbled to myself, Kaname stayed silent and I looked up to see him glaring at me.

"You're one of the game pieces that I do not know how to use" He said in a monotone, and walked away. I stared at the tree in front of me, "Wouldn't it be strange if the chess piece knows the moves of the player better then themselves?" I whispered to him, as he walked away. He stopped and turned around, and the tree beside me suddenly had a huge hole in it.

I gulped and didn't move, "Are you threatening me?" Kaname asked in a serious tone. Kaname was a jerk, a real jerk, I thought he was a nice guy, which he is but sometimes he is a real dick. A huge one. I gave a small laugh, and turned to face him. "This game of yours, can not affect me, I hope you figure that out soon" I replied and looked at the tree beside him, and a huge hole appeared too, I smirked.

I felt a strong force against my mind barrier, I glared at him, and pushed against it, then it disappeared and his face became hard. "What do you intend to do?" He asked. I stared at him, "I want to ask the same...What do you intend to accomplish after killing all the Purebloods?" I asked looking directly into his eyes. Kaname was going to kill all the purebloods in the future, and it wouldn't be a surprise if he planned ahead that far.

"And why should I tell you?" Kaname asked. I put my hands up in defense, "Never mind, it was for Yuki, but I'll betcha you probably figured out an excuse to make poor Yuki forgive you, and then happily ever after" I said.

He was silent, I could tell he was thinking if I should die or not. I shook my head, "I'm not trying to get on your bad side, just curious, that's all, so don't take it the wrong way and unleash war upon me, because that's not what I want" I defended myself. "Then what do you want?" Kaname asked. I sighed, "Something, that I don't even know how to get" I answered thinking about going home.

I walked away, skipping around then turned to look at Kaname again. "Honestly, I hate how you blame Zero for the death of Shizuka Hio, like seriously what would Yuki think?" I said bluntly. Suddenly the whole place blurred and I was slammed against a tree by Kaname, with his telekinesis. The impact was so hard my head smashed into the trunk. I was silent for a few minutes, my eyes staring into space, I blinked a few times and looked at Kaname.

I laughed, "Dude, that was my honest opinion on you" I said, still being held by his power, I smirked and forced his power back on him, making him take a step back. He was acting as if it didn't affect him. "Nice chatting with you" I said waving good bye, before leaving.

When I was out of sight, I ran the opposite direction of the Moon Dorm. I stopped, and thought back to the moment he smashed my head against the tree. "I remember" I said to myself. The impact brought back my lost memories when I came here.

_I smirked, and then I saw an item slip out of his pocket, and rolled to my feet._

_"Don't touch that! I found that" He yelled, and then clenched his fists because of the pain. This got me curious, I picked up the item and found out it was a rose encased in resin, enclosed in a small silver tube with decorations around it. My eyes widened, Isn't this the same thing as what Yuki had? I thought._

_I squinted my eyes and looked at him, "Where did you get this?" I glared at him, he didn't answer from the pain, and I guessed he stole it. I was still admiring the rose when a glowing light shown from the tube, it got brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes with my hand._

_My limbs felt numb and I collapsed onto the ground, my vision went blurry and I had the urge to sleep. My eyes slowly closed without my permission and the world around me went black._

_ "Caroline Kuznetsova" A voice rang in my head, I opened my eyes, and found myself in a white room. Nothing but white surrounded me. I spun around a few times, recalling that I fainted. "Do not be afraid" Someone from behind me said I identified the voice as a woman's and I whipped around to see a figure with a cloak on. I squinted my eyes in confusion, "Who are you, and where am I?" I asked glaring at the figure, her face was encovered in the hood of her cloak_

_"You are in a place without time, a place in the middle, and at the end, a place in between dimensions" She explained, her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Huh?" I answered dumbly, and rolled my eyes, "In English please" I said. She remained silent and ignored my retort. "I am you, and you are me, we are the same, but different." She continued._

_I was very annoyed now "Please stop with the riddles, did I ever say that I hate riddles, it's so irritating, can't you speak in plain English so I can understand clearly, it isn't so hard, and ju-" I stopped talking when she took off her hood. My eyes widened, she had blonde hair just like me, the same blue eyes just like me. She was beautiful however, and looked mature and composed. _

_"I am the future you" She explained, I stood there with my mouth gaping open, "Wait what?" I said, and looked her up and down blinking a few times. "I think I'm dreaming" I said pinching myself, and it hurt. "Guess I'm not" I muttered to myself. "You might not understand this, but he is in danger and in the future he isn't here" The future me, said looking sadly at me._

_"I've come to tell you to protect him at all cost, help him, and follow your heart, do not let darkness cloud your answers" She explained. "What? Who is this he? I don't understand, were you the one that brought me here in the first place?" I asked. She smiled, "I have no control over fate, I brought you here momentarily to talk, but once you wake up you will be in a different realm, "I" was not the one who took you there, it was someone like you and me" She answered._

_"Wait, where am I going" I asked, "Somewhere which you will love." She explained. I stood there frozen at her riddles again. "You will have a life changing decision to make, I want you to choose the right path, do not overlook it." Future me said. She looked around, "Ah...my time is up" She said, I looked around and saw nothing._

_I turned back to her, and she was slowly fading away, "Caroline, please choose the right decision, do not become like me, who is lost and has sinned, cherish the love you have..." And she was gone. I screamed as I plummeted down into darkness. "Wait, I don't want to go, I have a lot of questions" I yelled._

I blinked a few times, and was back in reality. I sighed, the "Future Caroline" told me that I was supposed to save someone. I thought for a second searching through my mind for a "he" that could be in danger. Zero? Kaien? I thought. Then shook my head, and suddenly a name popped into my head, Aido...was it him. She said that it was someone that I cherished, he was the only guy that I "Cherished" I blushed at my thoughts.

But then if the future me was warning the past me, doesn't that mean that she changed the way things were supposed to be. She said that someone else brought me into this dimension, and that she was only there to talk to me, and warn me about the dangers coming ahead. I groaned, why must these things be so complicated I thought.

Aido was not supposed to die, is it because I'm here, that's why Aido may die, is it going to be my fault?

**I'm sorry if you don't understand the whole time paradox going on, but I promise it will all be explained in the next few chapters so don't worry and stay tune for more!**


	16. Skipped the Ball

"Get up, get up!" Ruka slammed my bedroom door open. I groaned, in Vampire Knight Ruka was never the one to talk so freely, though there wasn't that many chapters about her anyways. She pranced over to the window, and opened the blinds letting the bright rays to shine in. Ruka in her fashionable outfit and looks scowled at me at my laziness.

I waved my arm slightly and let it plop down onto the bed as if it was as heavy as lead. "No you get out" I frowned and pulled the bedsheets over my head. At the door, I could hear faint sounds of Pockys being eaten. I carefully peeked one eye out of my blankets and saw Rima carelessly leaning on the doorframe eating pockys.

She had on a casual outfit instead of the Night Uniform she always wears. "We're going out" Ruka said, pulling the bedsheet away from me, and letting the cool air rush onto my body. I glared at Ruka and shivered. "You can go out, I'm not" I retorted back, pulling the blanket but Ruka threw it across the room. She smiled at me and placed her hands on her hips, "Now that is where you are wrong, we are going to pick dresses for the ball tonight and since we are Night Students we need to be role models to the Day Class Students, so get up and we're going shopping" Ruka ordered.

I sighed, "I'll just put on a nice dress and that's good enough" I waved a hand and yawned. Ruka scowled, "No, I'm not letting you where those ugly dresses, tonight is important and we'll need to find the perfect dresses" Ruka replied and grabbed my hand, using vampire force she dragged me off of the bed. I pouted and looked at Rima for any support, but she shrugged and continued eating her pockys.

I yawned and got dressed. "Since when did you want to impress the Day Class Students?" I asked putting on my rip jeans and blouse. "She wants to impress Lord Kaname" Rima replied at the door. "Well well" I smiled mischievously, Ruka was blushing and looked away. I quickly stepped into my heels and brushed my teeth.

I yawned again, and rubbed my eyes. "I'm ready" I muttered. Ruka nodded and we walked out towards the Moon Dorm entrance. We were silent for most of the way, and I liked it that way since I never was the talkative one. We arrived in town and Ruka lead us to the high end shopping district. "I won't be able to afford it" I replied, turning around to walk away, but Ruka grabbed my hand. "No way am I letting you run away, besides I'll be paying" Ruka flashed her golden card and smiled.

I protested against the idea but was still dragged into a brand name store, that I didn't even know how to pronounce. When we stepped in, I first saw the shiny marble floor that sparkled in the light then the crystal chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling. I gawked at the enormous shop, and wanted to cover my eyes with all the white and shining going on.

Even the staff inside were all beautiful, they had dresses on, advertising their brand and a smile that made roses appear in the background. Rima and Ruka looked composed and weren't the least bit surprised. I rolled my eyes, they are rich, I thought. We were suddenly guided into a big room with a velvet couch. Rima sat on the couch and started eating her pockys. I stared at Ruka who was talking to the saleswoman as she pulled different dresses into the room on racks.

I curiously looked at a nice red gown and checked the price. My eyes widened at the many zeros at the end and quickly stepped away from the dress. Ruka walked over and pushed me towards a rack. "You're first" Ruka smiled. I glared at her and cautiously walked over to a rack. The saleswoman smiled at me and started helping me with the dresses.

She piled me with dresses, and sent me to the changing room that I didn't see. I strolled inside and stared at the first dress. It was a short black and white ruffled dress, in my opinion I didn't care and just wanted to go back to my bed. I frowned and slipped into the dress and walked out. The saleswoman complimented on my curves but Rima shook her head. "Too black" Rima stated.

I sighed, even though I was the one that was getting the dress, it was the thoughts of Rima and Ruka that mattered. I changed into a bright pink laced gown, the skirt was fluffy and fell down to the floor. "I hate it" I muttered as I glared at my pink puffy sleeves. Ruka sighed and I was sent back inside the change room.

This time I was given a red ball gown with black laces and gloves. I swiftly put it on and walked out, Ruka smiled and Rima nodded, I shook my head. "Nope, no way" I said, "Why not?" Ruka rolled her eyes, getting impatient with my choices in style. Sure it looked beautiful but it just wasn't my style. Ruka crossed her arms around her chest, "Fine I'll let you choose" Ruka said, and I smiled.

I walked over to a rack and sifted through the many gorgeous dress, and my eyes landed on a pale green strapless ball gown. I grinned and pulled it out from the rack. Ruka smiled not disappointed in my choice and rushed me into the changing room. After putting it on and needing some help with the corset I was looking at myself in the mirror.

It was a nice pale green, with no straps. Dark green ribbons laced around in my corset at the front, I had sleeves that started below my shoulders and spread into a huge fan at the end. Layers of greens overlapped each other on my skirt. I smiled and Ruka appeared at the mirror. "Not bad" She chuckled and I elbowed her.

**_Time_ _Skip_**

I strolled around in my room, I realized that today was the day that Yuki would finally remember everything and go search for Shizuka Hio and in turn they would make a deal. I groaned, I was too caught up in todays schedule to remember the plot.

Ruka and Rima appeared at the door, fully dressed in their dazzling dresses. She gasped when she saw me, "What are you doing?" She said, staring at my casual outfit and my dress still in it's bag. "I was going to-" I started, "There is no more time" Ruka interrupted and rushed to me doing her best in her dress. She tore the bag opened and grabbed the dress.

"Here" She shoved the dress to me, "Dress" She commanded and I sighed. I went into the bathroom and quickly put the ball gown on, the pale green dress fitted perfectly on me and I walked out. Rima was opening a make up bag on the table and Ruka took out a pair of green heels from the bag she was carrying.

She smiled at me and tossed the heels at me, I grabbed it barely catching it. "Those are yours for now" She grinned, and I nodded. I looked at the gorgeous green heels that had sparkles all around. I slipped my feet into the shoes and clasped the locks together. I walked towards to the two who were busying themselves with make up when suddenly Ruka dragged me to the dressing table in the corner.

She smiled and stared at me in the mirror, "Today you have to look gorgeous" She looked at Rima, "Mascara" She commanded and opened her hand, Rima nodded and handed her the item. "I don't need your help" I protested and got up, but Ruka placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down. "No you've got a prince charming going to the party" Ruka answered and ordered me to close my eyes.

I complied and she applied the mascara, when she was done I opened my eyes. "Are you talking about Aido?" I asked and had to close my eyes again when she opened the eye shadow packet. "Well who else is there?" She whispered too focused on painting my face.

My face felt so heavy from make up after she was done, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw bright blue eyes contrasting with the blue eye shadows and black eyeliner, my dark red lips curved into a small smile. "Thanks Ruka and Rima" I looked at them, "You welcome" Rima answered and closed her make up box.

"We've got to go" Ruka smiled and pranced out of the room. "What is wrong with her?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Rima stared at the open door, "Lord Kaname" She answered and I slowly nodded. We walked out of the door, and after Rima put her things back into her room we both walked out to the place where the ball was held.

When we arrived the dancing was starting and refreshments were being handed out. I smiled, I never been to an actual ball before so I was pretty surprise with all the decoration around the place. "I'm going to find Shiki" Rima replied and walked away after we said good bye.

I stood alone looking around for familiar faces, I secretly wanted to see Aido but didn't wanted to jinx my chances. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, a guy with thick gelled hair and glasses smiled at me, I smiled politely back and he bowed holding out a hand. "Will you care to dance with me?" He asked.

I didn't want to dance with strangers and was about to say something when Aido grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. "Sorry, she's taken" He answered for me and the student quickly left, embarrassed.

I smiled and looked up at Aido who looked as hot as always. I pulled back from his arms and frowned at him, "You know, I could've answered that myself" I said, and he grinned. "There wouldn't be any fun in that" He answered and music started playing. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the center of the dance stage.

"No, I can't dance" I whispered to him, and he smiled. "Just follow my lead" He replied and pulled me into a dance position. We moved slowly across the room in each others arm, I leaned on his shoulder and went with it. "You look very pretty tonight" Aido whispered into my ear and I blushed. "Thanks, you look dazzling yourself" I said and stared into his pale blue eyes.

I could hear people whispering in the background.

"Are they together?"  
"They look close"  
"My Aido can't be taken already!"  
"Isn't that Aido and Caroline?"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable with all the whispers around, Aido squeezed in reassurance, "It's okay, the girls are just jealous at how beautiful you look" He whispered and I elbowed him in the ribs but continued dancing. After the song ended, Aido lead me towards the refreshment station and handed me some punch.

"Thanks" I said and sniffed the punch, scared that something weird may have been put inside, "There is no blood" Aido chuckled and my face became red from being discovered. I took careful sips of the punch and stood in silence staring into the crowd. Aido stared at me and I got irritated and turned towards him. "What do you want?" I hissed, and he smiled.

He leaned in close and kissed me on the cheek catching me off guard. "Eh?" I touched the place where his lips touched and blushed. He chuckled and moved back, suddenly gasps were heard around the room, I knew that most of the students saw what happened. Ruka and Kain came dancing by, "Mind getting a room" She smirked and twirled around dancing away with Kain.

"What did you do that for?" I stuttered still blushing. He smiled, "You are my girlfriend" He simply answered, I smiled getting over the kiss. "Well then this is a return gift" I replied and kissed in on the nose, and this time he was the run to blush. I laughed pointing at his face, "You look like a tomato" I chuckled and he glared at me, then his lips lifted into a smile.

"Yah, yah" He said waving his hand. I turned my attention to the porch where Kaname and Yuki were dancing, Aido suddenly grabbed my hand with a serious look on his face. "We're going somewhere" He whispered and we walked towards Kain, "Come with me" Aido said and Kain nodded. I knew what was happening and was happy I could tag along, and didn't need to hide.

Everything was going so well, everything was just fine. Nothing can go wrong, Right?

**The next chapter is where everything begins! SO wait!**


	17. Jinxed Myself Twice

**If you expected romance...well too bad cause this chapter is all about ACTION ACTION ACTION!**

We reached towards a door, and a wind of cold air rushed out causing me to shiver in my dress. Aido took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders, "I don't want you catching a cold" He said and I pulled the coat closer towards my chest. His smell enveloped me and we walked down the stairs. "You finally decided to believe me, Akatsuki?" Aido said while we walked down the stairs.

Kain looked at me, "Oh I already know" I answered and Aido grimaced, not very pleased with the idea of me in danger. We walked down a few more steps and standing in front of us was a frozen solid block of ice, inside was Shizuka Hio's body. She looked so beautiful and serene in her sleep that it was unbelievable that she was a crazy killer.

"Kuruizaki Hime, Shizuka Hio" Aido said staring at the giant pillar of ice. "As you said, it seems like she has thrown out her body" Kain replied, and Aido put his hand on his chin, "I don't understand why she would do such a thing" Aido said, I looked at the pillar and curiously put my hand against the ice. Suddenly the frozen ice started melting, my eyes widened as if I'd done something very bad, which I did.

I quickly retreated my hand and clenched it tightly against my chest, "It seems like it reacts to anyhind of heat" Aido stated looking at Shizuka Hio's body which was now collapsed on the ground

A man with a white mask and silver hair similar to Zero walked out in a "prince-like" outfit with a sword in it's hilt by his side. We didn't notice him since our attention was all on Shizuka Hio. "Get out" He said monotonly unaheathing hissword from its belt.

I tilted my head to the side, he wasn't supposed to threaten us the last time I checked from the manga. I looked at Ichiru Kiryu, the brother of Zero Kiryu, without thinking I blurted out my thoughts.

Ichiru's gaze landed on me, I felt the glare even though he was wearing a mask. "That's Zero's brother?" Aido asked staring at the man. I didn't say anything, how could anything get any worse, I thought.

"If he is then Zero must be involved too" Kain stated, Ichiru shifted his stance, "Do not mention my disgusting brother in this conversation" Ichiru knelt down and cautiously put his arms under Shizuka.

"Wait" I said reaching towards Ichiru, in a flurry his sword was at my throat and Shizuka was slumped against a wall, the winner was clear. "Don't touch me" Ichiru hissed, the sharp end of the sword was just a millimeter away from my death.

"Don't touch her!" Aido growled and sent mutliple sharp icicles at Ichiru who in turn dodged it by jumping away. This was my fault, I wanted to ask something from Ichiru about Zero's past but what I got in return was an all out war between Aido and Ichiru.

The tension in the room was bad, "Let's not do such a foolish thing as fighting" Ichiru put his sword back, Aido relaxed but was still a little suspicous. "You're late, you're late, for a very important date" I chimed, staring at Shizuka's body which should already be delivered to Shizuka, if it weren't for my stupid mouth.

Ichiru carried Shizuka princess style and disappeared. I sighed, and remembered that Zero was going to face Shizuka in the Moon Dorm, "Ah!" I said and started scampering down the stairs, "Where are you going?" Aido shouted fro behind me who was keeping up with me pretty well.

I increased my speed to that of a vampire and ran towards the old Moon Dorm, Aido and Kain appeared beside me, "Will you tell me where we are going?" Aido asked and I smiled at him, "To fix something...and at the same time watch some drama unfold" I answered, increasing my speed and finally arrived at the entrance.

It didnt matter if I was seen anymore, the only thing that mattered was being able to fix it. I slammed the door open and saw Shizuka wiping blood from her mouth using her sleeve, it was obvious what was happening considering that Zero's neck was smeared with blood. Yuki was grasping onto Zero trying to shake sense back into him.

My eyes widened in horror, I at least thought that the scene would be held in a secluded part of the area in a room, so I can hide and prepare my thoughts before busting in, not in a living room in plain eyesight, where anyone could walk in at any moment. Oh god, I ruined the plot.

Suddenly Zero shot himself in the leg using Bloody Rose, he winced in pain, and raised his arm and grasped Shizuka's neck lifting her up a few feet off the ground. "Don't you take anything away from me" Zero shouted and aimed the gun at Shizuka's chest, firing multiple times. "Zero, NO!" Yuki pleaded grabbing Zero's arm.

Aido suddenly jumped in and tackled the Bloody Rose from Zero's hand, "Do you not know what you are doing?" Aido growled, and Shizuka cackled. This was not happening, I wanted to fix it, not destroy it. Zero bent down in pain and grabbed his gun, "No more...I'll finish everything" Zero shot up and shot at Shizuka again, who in turn blocked it easily. Yuki stood frozen beside Zero, a sad expression covered her face.

The shots finally stilled and the room fell into silence, Shizuka walked forward a smirk plastered on her pale face, droplets of her blood dripped to the ground. Zero glared at Shizuka with his gun in hand, "I've lived only for this day" Zero whispered. Well at least some of the dialogue was coming back, I thought. Yuki abruptly hugged Zero, talking about the "End". I was too shocked at what I did to listen to their conversation, then I realized that Ichiru was to appear, right about now with his sword that should be pierced through Zero's arm.

Speak of the devil, Ichiru walked in and all eyes fell upon him. "I though you were dead, Ichiru" Zero whispered, still not lowering his guard in front of Shizuka, "You remember me, my dear brother" Ichiru said, lifting his hand and taking the white mask off, revealing the same face of Zero's. I saw Yuki's mouth go slack from the information. Kain's face was still the usual poker face and Aido grimaced, I looked in shock at the sword that was still by his side, _that_ was supposed to be in Zero's arm, though I felt bad about what was going to happen to Zero, it was supposed to happen.

I was screaming in my head, at all the possibilities I had ruined the story, I stood frozen and saw Ichiru unsheathe his sword. My eyes widened, he was going to throw the sword now!? But Aido is in the way!? I figured out that Ichiru didn't care of any casualties only the safety of his master, Shizuka. I quickly reacted and snapped his wrist, I grabbed the sword and held it at his throat.

"Don't even try" I hissed, "Caroline?" Yuki squeaked, finally noticing that Kain was also leaning against the door frame. Shizuka smirked, "That was unnecessary, Caroline" Shizuka took a step and suddenly appeared beside me. Her eyes gleamed a bright red, her fangs glinted in the light. "You do smell delicious" Shizuka whispered staring at my neck, since I was occupied by Ichiru I couldn't do anything about Shizuka.

"Don't touch her" Aido shouted and sent icicles flying at Shizuka who easily deflected it, Zero shot multiple bullets at Shizuka who was still cackling. Ichiru using this as a distraction, disarmed me of the sword and ran to Shizuka's safety deflecting the bullets. "Let's have some fun, shall we" Shizuka smirked, Ichiru lunged forward and shot towards Aido, Aido holding up a iced object shaped as a sword ran towards him.

Zero quickly pushed Aido aside, "They are not involved" Zero said, and Ichiru straightened up. "I see, so then you are?" Ichiru held his sword smirking. I knew Zero didn't want to fight Ichiru, his brother. Yuki noticing this and ran in front of Zero hold Artemis, "I'll fight" Yuki stated with a serious look on her face. I wanted to face palm myself right there, at that very moment.

"Can anything else go anymore wrong?" I asked myself, "Oh...a lot of things, Caroline" Shizuka answered and appeared in front of me. She stood in front of me, bloodied and smiling. "You knew I was coming? How?" Shizuka asked walked around me in a circle. "So you use Zero's mind to your advantage, I see" I deflected her question.

She smirked, "You would make a fine servant, if I just turn you into a vampire" Shizuka whispered into my ear, I tensed at the last sentence. Suddenly Yuki flew past and collapsed against the wall, I gasped and turned around. Zero had small cuts all over his body, while Ichiru not even a speck of dust on his white outfit.

I needed to do something quick, before something happens, before someone dies. Zero ran at Ichiru, not bothering to use Bloody Rose which won't have any effects on a human. I saw Aido appear, and turn the floor into ice, Ichiru quickly jumped up a few metres into air, Aido was faster and bent his knees shooting himself a few feet higher than Ichiru. Aido held his hand opened, and an ice barrier exploded out of mid-air it caved inwards into a circle.

Ichiru easily sliced the ice causing the ice to shatter into million of pieces, Aido smirked and manipulated the shattered ice to fly towards Ichiru. My eyes widened, Ichiru wasn't supposed to die, he was going to give out a lot of information in the future, that would help Yuki. I closed my eyes, and sighed, this was my doing, and at any cost I must fix it.

I opened my eyes, my irises shone the bright blue, Shizuka raised her eyebrows in curiousity. I shot up into the air, the icicles were not far from piercing Ichiru's skin, I grabbed his sword and deflected the ice with ease, everything happened in slow motion, so slow that I felt like time itself had stopped. I watched each ice particle that hit the sword, disappeared, shattered into nothing.

I landed on the ground, and Aido and Ichiru followed afterwards. "What did you do that for?" Aido yelled, "Who's side are you on?" Aido asked, his eyes were full of hurt. I tossed the sword to Ichiru, "Watch what you are doing, you could've been taken to jail for murder." I answered crossing my arms. Shizuka laughed, "You are very interesting, Caroline" She replied.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you" I said then frowned, giving her a clear image that I hated her guts. Yuki groaned and got off of the ground, scraps covered her body. She held onto her Artemis and stumbled up from the ground. Shizuka walked over to her, her eyes shone a brilliant red. Zero catching onto what was happening ran in front of Yuki holding his gun point blank at Shizuka's heart.

Ichiru grabbed his hand spear and held it against Yuki's throat, "Let her go" Ichiru hissed, My eyes widened, this was somehow getting back on track, all I need to do is push it onto the right path. I ran towards Ichiru, grabbing his hand and twisting the weapon out of his grasp. I quickly grabbed it and kicked Zero in the stomach, he let go of the gun and I grabbed it, I switched my grip and held the gun at Zero's head and the hand spear at Ichiru's throat.

Aido ran forward, about to assist me, "No, go find Kaname, Kain go with him" I ordered, Aido paused for a second then sighed. Knowing that I could take care of the situation quite well. Kain and Aido wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, I knew Kain was supposed to find Kaname so better late then never. "Caroline what are you doing?" Yuki squeaked looking at the gun pointed at Zero. Shizuka cackled, "I still have something I should do" And she started walking out.

"Shizuka!" Zero yelled, and I round-house kicked him in the stomach again. "Why don't you two catch up?" I suggested and released my hands letting the weapons topple down onto the ground. Yuki relaxed a little and smiled. I walked backwards, steering to the opposite way of where Shizuka left, "You guys talk, and I'll be going" I answered and disappeared.

"Wait!" I heard Yuki call, but I couldn't mess up the plot anymore, I just hope that Ichiru will initiate the talk they were supposed to have from the beginning. I sighed and walked out, knowing that somewhere in between all this, Shizuka was going to die by Kaname's hands.


	18. It's War

**OMG! New chapter! I was too lazy Period. I planned on doing this in the beginning when I started to write Resin Rose, but I didn't know when. So now that you know, please enjoy!**

I was strolling along the small grassy ground near the entrance of the Moon Dorm, I whistled quietly to myself and kneeled down after a white lily caught my eye. I gently tugged at it and it snapped, I twist and turned it in my hand, admiring the flower. Suddenly, outstretched arms enveloped me in a hug, I gazed upward to glimpse the mischievous blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, Carebear" Aido smiled and leaned backwards, causing me to lose my balance and fall on top of him, onto the ground. I groaned and rolled out of his reach, the flower in my hand thankfully unharmed. I glared at him, and he grinned, his lopsided grin. "Not even a hello?" Aido's smile broadened and he got up onto his side, hand on cheek.

"Did anyone tell you, you always look beautiful" Aido complimented, and I couldn't help to have a small smile creep up onto my face. "All the time" I replied, playing with the flower. "Who?" Aido said, looking at me seriously, "You" I answered and sat up from the grass. "Wow, I never knew" Aido tried playing along and had a shocked look on his face.

I punched him on the arm, and he blocked it skillfully. "Violence is never the answer" Aido smiled and swiftly stole the flower from me hand. "Hey" I exclaimed trying to grab it, but Aido quickly dodged. Aido's arm reached forward and gently touched the side of my cheek, "There" He smiled at his own creation. I moved my hand cautiously to my ear, while squinting at Aido suspiciously at what he had done.

A petal caught my fingers and I looked at his hands, Aido opened them to show nothing and grinned. "Now all you need is me to complete the picture" Aido flashed a cocky smile and I laughed. Aido rummaged through his pants and took out a phone, "Smile" He said, I blushed and quickly covered my face with my hands. I might not look like it but I am always shy around camera, even if it was a simple class photo.

"Now don't do that Carebear" Aido grabbed my hands and pulled them away, I leaned forward now that my arms were not there to support my weight and found my face millimeters from Aido's face. He chuckled "Let go of me", I tried wriggling my arms out of his grasp but his strength got the better of me. Aido's face came closer, and suddenly I could feel his breath, warm and chilling on my skin.

His mouth met mine, my stomach twisted into a knot-"You do know where we are? Frankly, I don't think so with all your smooching going on" I broke off in shock, and glanced up to see Ruka staring at us with a look of disgust.

"Ruka, you're just jealous" Aido grinned, amusement danced in his eyes knowing that we've been caught. "Oh? I don't think I would dare to kiss you for a million years, nonetheless let you touch me" Ruka smirked and flipped her hair, making her light chestnut brown hair shine in the light.

"We've got forever babe" Aido winked at Ruka and I laughed as Ruka's face turned into a grimace. "Well, not like you I have things to do" Ruka lifted up a folder stacked with papers. "Paperwork?" I asked, Ruka waved the folder around, "Nope, it's alibis some Day Class student has gone missing, and cameras pointed out they were last seen going to the Moon Dorm, even though they weren't supposed to be anywhere near us when it was after curfew" Ruka muttered.

"Who was it?" I asked, Ruka went into deep thought and her eyes suddenly squinted, "Was it Yukari Wakaba? No it was Saya- No I think it was-" My airway constricted, my mind like a dart board, darts hitting on that one dot on that one answer, that couldn't be true that shouldn't be. I looked at Ruka and gulped, "Sayori Wakaba?" I squeaked, my voice barely able to project itself.

"Yes, I think that was her name" Ruka pointed out and clapped her hands. My face paled, paler then the pasty color of the vampires, going through hunger. "You okay?" Aido asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, it felt like a million pound weight on my shoulder, his voice echoed in the back of my head. I grabbed his hands and shook him violently.

"What happened yesterday, when you went to find Kaname?" I asked, frantically searching for anything in his pale blue eyes. Aido's forehead creased, "We found Kaname and Shizuka talking, why? What's wrong?" Aido grimaced, worried that something was wrong with me.

Kaname was supposed to kill Shizuka, plain and simple, no mess, no complication. This changes the whole story, what about Zero? He was supposed to be accused of her death, now it was gone, I was lost, I had no idea what was going to happen next.

I found myself compelled to look at the window of the Moon Dorm, I raised my head and glimpsed wisps of silver hair in the window. Shizuka isn't dead, she's alive, I didn't fix anything I made it worse. I let my arms collapse onto the ground, I sucked in a huge gulp of air, and let it out. Ruka stared at me suspiciously and pointed at me with her folder, "You know what happened don't you?"

"Caroline, you have to tell me what's wrong" Aido solemnly said, "If you know, you have to say something, she may be in danger, or worse dead" Ruka added, the last word rang in my ear, Dead. Sayori Wakaba could be dead. Killing wasn't right, no one had the right to die because of some sin they committed, it was my fault this happen. The puzzle pieces clicked into place, and not one of them knew, too blinded by the ranks in the vampire society.

I shot up from my spot and ran towards the Dorm's entrance, to hell with plot, this is war Shizuka Hio.

**I know, I know it's short, but I really wanted to end at this and many people wanted to have me update soon...I know, I know it's a silly excuse. Fine, I was too lazy to do another chapter but I hope you like what is going to happen next, now that plot is gone in the story this now depends on Caroline's actions! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
